Insert Dramatic Rescue Here
by Library Arcanium
Summary: Adrian has returned, but this joyous moment is overshadowed scant hours later by the kidnapping of Aster. Now the first Society Muster happens as they Agents go to rescue one of their own. But what they learn on this mission will change things forever...
1. Chapter 1

Insert The Dramatic Rescue Here  
By Master of the Library

Chapter 1: Clenched Fists

_The Briefing Room was filled with a nervous silence, the vastness of it almost deafening and only made bearable as it was broken by the occasional squeaking of a chair as someone shifted their weight or the metallic noise of someone checking fiddling with their sword or checking that their gun was loaded for the umpteenth time in a row. _

_Nearly thirty Agents, making up nearly every single member of the Anti-Cliché and Mary-Sue Elimination, sat scattered around in the briefing room that was too large for them by half and again, either clustered in little groups or their preferred teammates . Nearly all of them were wearing Plot Amour and none of them in it looked really comfortable in it, some fiddling with the clasps or attempting to readjust it so it fit slightly better. Some were digging through the new equipment they had just been issued in the form of emergency medkits and were reading the instructions written on the various pieces inside the cases and hoping they'd never have to use them._

_Ben was seated at the end of one row, constantly tuning Bahamut and fiddling with the strings while next to him, Lily fiddled with her pins, walking them back and forth on the backs of her fingers. Next to them, Avak was the most nervous, but didn't really have any idea of what to do and just shifted nervously in his seat. _

_At the opposite end of the horseshoe and across from Ben, Aimee was digging through a large case that rested on her lap, various wings of it spread open as she rearranged various items inside, occasionally reaching up to push her nurse's hat back atop her head when it leaned too far forwards. Standing a couple of feet away, Ossa was going through a series of yoga poses, looking rather calm despite the tension in the air._

_A few rows back from the pair, Chrys, Akai and Mizuho sat together, the latter two trying to keep the former from panicking and only marginally succeeding, though Akai didn't seemed to helping all that much to the seriously angry expression that kept flitting on her face._

_Down the aisle from the trio, Michael, Claire, Miri and Alice were all settled, the former three checking their weapons while Alice, arm in a sling from her most recent mission, looked decidedly worried and nervous, shifting and squirming uncomfortably and many similar scenes were play across the rooms with the rest of the Agents as they checked weapons again and again or tried to quash their nervousness, but the tension and worry was so thick in the air that it stifled any attempt at conversation before it began. _

_Then the main doors to the briefing room banged open and everyone glanced towards the front of the room as Tash, Hati and Phoenixia strode in, all with uncharacteristically grim and serious looks on their faces. No one was surprised to see Phoenixia in her Battle Dress and her guns strapped to her body, but it was a surprise to see Tash out of Adrian's trenchcoat and wearing_

_There was a low murmuring as Adrian strode into the room. They all knew he had returned, thanks to Aster and a whole host of other Agents running around and spreading the news, but seeing the man himself walk into the room, his coat billowing and that fierce look in his eyes was something else entirely._

_Silence fell across the room as he strode up to the holoprojector in the center of the room and manipulated a few of the controls, dimming the lights as the projector activated and lived up to its name by generating the image of a good-sized mansion surrounded by a dense looking forest. "This is Einzbern Mansion in the Fate/stay Night fandom. Currently, it has been abandoned by its owner after the end of the game that is Fate/stay Night and normally, it would be of no interest to us. However, thanks to a lot of magical and technological detective work, we've managed to determine that this one of Runoa's bases."_

"_Four hours ago, Aster was sent on a recon mission to this location. Three hours ago, she informed us that at least one Sovereign-class signature along with at least a half-dozen signatures that were approaching Sovereign-class and multiple ordinary Sue and Stu signatures. Immediately after, we lost contact with her…" His face hardened. "We have reason to believe Runoa is at this location and captured Aster herself."_

_Grabbing a laser pointer, he used trace several paths through the forest." "Our infiltration strategy will be simple. The Society approaches on foot through the forest and our snipers, stealth agents and speedsters remove any guards outside the building at the same to prevent them from getting off an alarm…"_

TTTTTT

The night air was still in the dense woods that surrounded then Einzbern Mansion, nary an owl or forest creature daring to break the stillness. Not that any creatures would care to live in the forest, for the mansion itself exuded an aura of darkness and abnormality that drove any sane living animal away and caused anyone who approached it to reverse direction and trying to shake a case of the shivers for the next few nights or so.

Still, there were those who could ignore such things and about a dozen of them patrolled the grounds around the mansion, armed with more tangible deterrents such as machine guns, rifles and grenades and aimed to make use of them effectively thanks to their night-vision goggles.

Two of the hired guards met up on the east side of the mansion, one of them slinging his weapon over his shoulder in order to use both hands to rip open the a ration bar. "How you holding up, Jon?"

"Bah." The other man took the moment to re-check that his assault rifle was loaded and twirl the unlit cigarette from one corner of his mouth to the other. "I hate night patrol, Dan. We're stuck walking around it freakin' cold and this damn place gives me the creeps. There aren't any damn animals in this blasted forest! And I can't even light a damn cig!" He glared at the unlit one in his mouth, as if blaming it for situation.

Dan took a bite of his ration bar. "Well, this was a fast deployment, I'll give you. But the boss says we're getting paid a few cool million to guard this dump, so I'd say a few hours of cold is worth the cut we'll get from this."

Jon grunted and glanced out over to the woods, obviously not too convinced by his comrade's argument. "There isn't even any action here-someone will trip our sensors a mile out if they try to come here. And who hell would want to storm this place, anyway?"

There wasn't a response and he turned back to his buddy. "Dan? Hey, you got anything to say..?" Then his jaw opened slightly and the cigarette fell out, the last thing he saw being a silvery-haired man with what appeared to be cat ears atop his head punching him in the face. A second later, he joined Dan in unconsciousness.

Adrian ears twitched as Tash flash-stepped into sight next to him. "I take it you got yours?"

"Yeah. Hit him over the head before he knew what was happening. And Phoenixia and Ingrid hit the ones on the roof with Stun Rounds and Michael dragged his off into the darkness and you and I got the rest." She pulled out her communicator as it vibrated once softly and tapped a button on it. "That was Ben. His team is in position and he's last the once to check in."

"Good." The Librarian gestured for her follow him. "Let's start the second stage."

TTTTTT

"_You are currently receiving a note on your communicators-we are placing you into teams. This is for the second stage of our operation. Once the guards have been eliminated and Phoenixia and I have finished removing any technological and magical alarms and barriers, the teams will all move into the mansion for as many different entrances and floors as possible in the same moment."_

"_The mission is to get in, find Aster, and get out as quick as we possibly can. Don't drag out any fights and fight defensively, putting your own safety as your top priority. If you can help it, do not engage any of the Sovereigns or Runoa and if you do, immediately call for back-up. Don't take them lightly-you all saw what Death did and he was the weakest."_

TTTTTT

The doors to the mansion toppled inwards as the sounds of _Bahamut _slammed into it, Lily, Jess, Avak and Michael all sprinting into the mansion's large atrium. Their weapons were drawn, powers humming and ready to be unleashed, tentacles of darkness actually springing from Michael's back as charged, ready to engage whatever forces awaited them on the other side, to make most of their surprise advantage and cut them down…

…only to find that the entire atrium was completely barren and empty.

They skidded to a stop, Jess snuffing out the flame she had brought to life around, her bewildered expression mimicking those of her fellow Agents. "What the hell…? Where is everyone!"

"I don't know…" Michael made a quick gesture. "Spread out-see if they aren't hiding anywhere." Suiting action to his words, he used a tentacle of shadow to haul himself up onto the next level of the atrium as the others spread out below him.

They checked every room, every nook and cranny, behind tapestries and suits of armor, even poking their heads the windows to make sure someone wasn't clinging to the wall outside. But after a good five minutes of searching, they still had not found the enemy and more Agents began to filter into the atrium from the other parts of the house, reporting that they, too, had found nothing.

Adrian stomped down the staircase with a scowl on his face, Tash and Phoenixia behind him as the gathered Agents looked up at him. "Nothing! Not a damn thing!"

"Maybe it was a trick." Rhia suggested, idly running a hand along the knives dangling from her belt and making them jangle a bit. "Runoa could have moved Aster away from here as she soon as she kidnapped."

"Then why hire the mercenaries as guards? Mercenaries that come straight from the fandom itself? "Pete asked, folding his arms.

"It was probably to keep us from picking up Sue and Stu signatures in this fandom." Val said. "Ever since I've entered this mansion, my powers have felt funny…like they're not as strong as they usually are. She must have put a dampening field on the house, which kept us from detecting the energy signatures of her and the Sovereigns."

"But…why go through all this effort? Just to mislead us?" Jess folded her arms with a frown on her face. "And if there was a dampening field on the house, how did you guys figure out Aster was in the first place?" She nodded in the direction of Adrian and Phoenixia.

Phoenixia played with a strand of her russet hair. "The dampening field blocks signatures, true, but Aster is constantly connected to her dimensional counterparts at all times. We know one of them and thanks to her, we were able to figure out the energy frequency that link has. Since this particular fandom has three routes, which can each be technically considered their own fandoms, we simply jumped to one of them with our Aster and use the dimensional synch like a piece of string between two tin cans and followed it to this location, adjusting for the drift caused when the link slides between the two dimensions and the fact the dimensional synch doesn't exactly exist in any tangible fashion or exude anything tangible, either. However, we compensated for that using the Property of Inverse Tangibility, meaning because it didn't exist in a way apparent to the senses, we tracked through what our senses couldn't find and then triangulated it with Aster's last known location and the last detection of a Sue energy signature. " Then she noticed everyone but Adrian, Mizuho, Akai and Chrys were staring at her like she had grown two heads. "What?"

"That…that makes so much sense and yet at the same time, I'm so confused…" Ossa muttered and ran a hand through her hair. "But anyway, even if you found Aster like that, why wouldn't Runoa leave as soon as she got Aster? That woman's a bitch, but a smart one. She'd just leave a few clues to draw our attention, draw us in and waste our time on an empty house."

"There's no point in that- she can travel nearly anywhere in the Multiverse. We were here two hours after we lost contact with Aster. She was the Librarian once, she knows what kind of resources we can bring to bear to track and a two-hour head start is meaningless, especially when she has so much territory to flee to." Adrian shook his head with a scowl. Then his eyes widened. "It's a trap!"

As if summoned by his words, a golden sheen sudden surrounded the outside of the manor. The Agents reacted instantly, volleying off a series of weapons blasts and attacks through the main door, but the barrier simply absorbed them harmlessly. They were trapped.

"_Greetings, Society Agents." _The group of Agents scattered away as Runoa, dressed in her usual black turtleneck sweater and slacks, appeared in their midst, those of them not already having drawn their weapons doing so.

"Don't bother attacking her." Adrian grabbed Tash's wrist as the blonde was starting forwards, raising her blade. "It's an illusion-a magical message tied in with the activation of the barrier."

"_By now you have realized that this is a trap and I'm afraid that the moment you said those words, you triggered the trap." _She smirked at them. _"Aren't clichés wonderful?"_

The Agents nearest the stairs suddenly backed away as a seam of light suddenly unzipped itself in the middle of the air in front of them, slowly widening to reveal a swirling rainbow of colors. _"However, the fact that I knew you'd come after the moment I kidnapped Aster was actually to my benefit. Not only do I get to show-off some of my more interesting experiments and give them a field test, but I get to kill some of you annoying pests. So, good luck and try not to bleed too much on the rug, it's so hard to get out of that material." _The illusion winked out of existence.

The Society backed away from the portal as a figure started to emerge from the now eight-foot portal. It was nearly as tall as the portal it emerged from, it's body thin and sleek and clawed hands nearly dragging across the carpet. Gray skin was stretched tight over its body and it's eyes were a prismatic rainbow as it stretched out a trio of equally prismatic wings and let out a screech, revealing six-inch fangs in its mouth.

Behind it, two more figures emerged, a much smaller ogre-like being who's bulging red skin looked like it could barely contain the bulging muscle beneath and diamond-like protrusions jutted out all over its body randomly and the third being was human-sized, but his hair and eyes were sea-green and, along with his clothes, were constantly ruffling and fluttering in a incessant swirl of air around him.

"What…! What the hell are these things!" Rhia drew her kodachi and backed up a few steps even as next to her Cristoph pulled a handful of caltrops and Lily pulled her pins free, Ben and Avak un-slinging their guitars.

"I think they might Sues, but the energy is so warped and twisted, I can't be sure!" Blue energy danced around Val's arm as she activated _Seiryu _and drew the string back while Stacey gripped her staff tightly, a brief flicker in her eyes the only thing showing that Ezra was taking over.

"It doesn't matter what they are-they're in our way, so they have to go!" Adrian was already dashing forwards, magic crackling to life in his hands. Even as the towering gray one smashed a fist down at him, he leapt clear of it and volleyed off magical blasts like a machine gun before slamming both hands together and firing one continuous blast into its face, the creature roaring in pain as the energy exploded and sent it staggering backwards. Then it's wings flared and that was all the warning Adrian has beams of light leapt from them, smashing into him and sending him hurtling into the far wall of the atrium.

"Adrian!" Tash barely had time to spare a glance at her lover before she was flash-stepping around a floor-cratering bunch from the diamond ogre. Reappearing behind it, she let out a growl of frustration as her blade merely sparked off its protrusions and then she screamed as the protrusions fired themselves at her, opening slices on her form before she flash-stepped away again even as Willie and Marcus blasted the monstrosity with Hellfire and the Dragon Talisman respectively.

Phoenixia, Val and Ingrid were already backing up as much as they could, their bullets and arrows being deflected by the wind barrier generated around the approaching man. Suddenly, Cristoph dropped into view behind him, his sword aimed for the creature's neck, only for him to be caught the swirling wind and hurtled away.

"There's too many Agents and this place is too small! It's a goddamn deathtrap!" Tentacles of shadow hurtled chunks of debris, suits of armor and even the curtains off the windows into the air to intercept the seemingly endless volley of prismatic beams that flew from the tall creature's wings. Michael growled and prepared to vanish in the darkness to attack it from behind when the diamond ogre burst from the flames Willie and Marcus had trapped it in. Roaring, it casually swatted both Agents aside with a sweep of its arm and into the Chief Agent, sending them all sprawling into a wall.

"Michael, Phoenixia, Cristoph, Ossa, Adrian and Kyle-we'll dealing with those things head-on! Anyone who's got a ranged attack get to the upper level and start shooting these things! Anyone else either try to break down the barrier to get to another part of them mansion out of the way!" Tash commanded, scooping up Monika and Danielle just as the wind being shredded the ground they were one and depositing them up on the upper level.

Adrian pried himself free of the wall even as Ben's team dashed up the stairs to the next level and growled, leaping towards the diamond ogre and slamming a kick into its head, trying to ignore the pain shooting up his leg and the fact his kicked only rocked the creature on its heels slightly. "Damn!"

Landing, he thrust his left hand out towards the creature and a beam of silver light leapt from it, smashing into its chest and shoving back a few feet, but did little else save cause a few wisps of smoke on its chest. "Impenetrable hide, huh?"

He skipped back as it charged, throwing rapid punches and firing the diamonds on its body, the Librarian's arms a blur as his magic-charged hands deflected them, his own counter-strikes glancing uselessly off its body.

A couple of yards away, Kyle and Tash were circling the wind being, their energy and physical attacks being deflected by its swirling barrier. With a cry of frustration, Tash launched into her _Tairenso_ attack, swallowed by a tornado of flames. Flame and wind collided, clashing and grinding against one another before the Sue-being just made a knock-away gesture and his air barrier suddenly sped up and temporarily doubled in size, the flames dispersing as Tash was sent hurtling away, barely managing to righten her body in the air to land on her feet. "How are we supposed to get through that thing's barrier!"

"_Aurora Grenade!" _Kyle hurtled the swirling prismatic sphere and it smashed into ground just in front of the being's feet, exploding violently and sending it staggering back several steps, but even the energy and debris from the explosion was deflected by the barrier. "Blast-even if we knock it off guard, the barrier remains!"

Even as Tash unleashed a wave of flame at the creature, the scene was lost as bolts of energy ploughed the ground and kicked up dust, Michael and Cristoph darting and weaving in and out of them as they charged the creature. It roared at them and the blaze of beams intensified, threatening to swallow the two Agents until a wall of Darkness rose up between them and the beams, buying them several precious seconds to dart out of either side of it and around the beams. Then it charged faster than they thought possible, an open-palm strike nearly flattening the ninja even as beams leapt from its eyes, forcing the Chief Agent to jump back to avoid being sliced neatly in half.

"Lord Michael, can you not use the Darkness to teleport us behind it or draw it into a black hole?" Caltrops and throwing stars flew, only to be blasted out of the air by the creature's beams.

"Nope. Teleporting is too risky-I'm using too much energy at the moment and I don't have the few minutes' concentration I need to open a Black Hole!" Michael's Darkness tendrils ripped a large statue out of its alcove and attempted to use it as a bludgeon, but a swift flurry of energy shredded the tentacle and the statue just crashed to the ground.

Then both their eyes widened slightly as Ossa was suddenly behind the creature, her katana's edge glinting in the light. Sprinting forwards, she drove the weapon into its knee, a howling roar of pain escaping the monster it's leg bucked and it fell on its bad knee, bracing itself with one hand. Not skipping a beat, the Cherokee Agent ripped her weapon free and flipped onto the creature's back, a swift flash from her weapon severing two of its wings from its body. As it bucked and reared in agony, she viciously stabbed her weapon into its neck, actually retaining her grip on the hilt as it lurched to its feet and flailed wildly, screaming and its over-long hands scrabbling to dislodge her.

Bracing her feet against its back, she pushed and yanked her weapon free, flipping away to land in a crouch even as it faced her, still standing despite the fact it had a gaping hole in its neck, it's one remaining wing and eyes already powering up to unleash its fury on her.

She was already in motion before the first beams fired, darting under them and then leaping up, a corkscrewing motion that scored a series of slashes up its body before the her weapon sliced clean through its skull, trailing an arc of blood and brain matter as the top of its slid cleanly from the bottom.

Ninja and Chief Agent stared as she landed gracefully in front of even as the creature's body toppled backwards and crashed to the ground limply. Straightening, she dusted off her jeans and pulled a cloth out of her pocket, wiping it down the length of her weapon. "Thanks for distracting it."

Then the trio was scattering as Adrian was jumping away from yet another of the ogre's punches, a snarl on his face as it as it simply absorbed another blast of fire and lighting from his palms. As it threw another blow at him, he vaulted over it and formed a sword of crackling light in his hands. He unleashed a whirling slash; his weapon collided with its next punch and then shattered into fragments. Even as he skidded back and swiped his palm through the air generate a sheet of shadow in front him, the second punch ripped through it like it wasn't even there and caught him in the gut, smashing him into a pillar.

"Crap…it doesn't have an elemental weakness…" Adrian was already leaping to his feet, but his fighting instinct told him that a barrage of diamond was already nearing him and he didn't have time to get out of the way.

Then guns roared and the projects shattered in mid-air as Phoenixia flipped down from above in front him, her pistols blazing even as the ogre lumbered towards them, bullets sparking off its hide. "Lover, you've fought things that couldn't be harmed before! This shouldn't be any harder to kill!"

"Do you happen to have a dragonlance, a drill made of Spiral Power or a lightsaber on hand!" Adrian snapped back, the two of them leaping to the side as it's punch shredded the wall, magic and bullets intercepting the wave of diamonds that followed a second later.

"How about Booting it in the head?" Phoenixia tossed him her pistols without looking and yanked her sniper rifle free, the armor-piercing rounds tearing chunks of the protrusions free, but failing to penetrate the ogre's head. "That should have enough force to generate some exploitable cracks."

"And shatter everyone bone in my leg." The guns glowed as Adrian charged them with magic, but the bullets merely caused tiny explosions on the creature and barely halted its advance. "And it doesn't possess any particular weaknesses I can see besides it being slow."

A volley of grenades, blue magic and fire struck the beast from behind as Val, Ingrid, Jess, Marcus and Willie struck it from behind, sending it staggering forwards as the explosions enveloped it in smoke. However, Adrian was distracted from it as Tash's pained cry filled the air and his head snapped to the side just in time to see Tash and Kyle go flying backwards, their clothing ripped and torn from the tornado of wind that the Stu-being was surrounded by, scything tendrils ripping through anything that got near it. "Tash!"

"I'm fine!" A beat of wings rightened his lover in the air while Kyle managed to turn his out of control tumble into a skid and heat swirled around her blade as she gripped it tightly. "But we can't even get near this guy!"

"Well, we can't hurt ours!" Phoenixia called back as the four fighters slowly backed together, a barrage of attacks and energy raining from the balconies in the atrium and failing to penetrate the roaring tornado or the diamond hide of other monsters while the other Agents on the ground unleashed their own attacks to equal zero effect.

"Don't worry, I got this!" The four looked up to see Jared leaping down from a balcony, drawing back the Boomhammer high above his head. The ogre barely had time to look up before the Agent slammed his weapon down upon him with a cry of 'BOOMHAMMER!'

Everyone present covered their ears as a horrible shrieking sound filled the air, the Boomhammer pouring every ounce of its power into the ogre, it's diamond protrusions howling in protest as cracks splintered all over them and many of them even shattered. A second later, the Boomhammer itself shattered into sound and Jared was sent flying backwards, a timely catch by Michael and the darkness the only thing saving him from smashing his head into the stone behind him.

The ogre howled in true pain, every movement of its shattering more diamonds and it charged forwards, but Tash and Phoenixia were already attacking, the blonde's white-hot sword slicing right through the torso while a point-blank blast from _Incandescent Silverreign_ blew apart it's head.

Ears still ringing from the Boomhammer, Adrian turned to face the whirling tornado of scythes…only to see that last remnants of it vanish into a swirling black hole on the floor, which quickly collapsed in on itself as soon as it's job was done. A quick glance at Michael revealed him leaning heavily on his sword, panting from the exertion.

Though he could not quite hear, Adrian knew he had forgotten about the portal when he saw several Agents' eyes widen and a few more grab their weapon and start moving. Whirling on his heel, he saw another massive figure, larger than any of the previous three actually grabbing the edges of the portal to pull itself into the atrium, it's skeletal hands nearly as large his entire body.

In the next instant, he was sprinting the distance between him and the portal, shouting that it was two-way and it lead them to Aster. He felt rather than heard Phoenixia on his heels, Tash a second later and the more Agents. Then it was all gone as he slammed into the emerging creature's head and shoved it back into the rainbow of the portal, the energy swallowing up his vision.


	2. Encounters of The Worst Kind

Insert Dramatic Rescue Here  
By Master of the Library, MichaelDJ54, Isis the Sphinx, Hakurei Ryuu and Mei1105

A/N: _This is way too late for it's own good...and to everyone who helped me with this...Thank__ You._

Chapter 2: Encounters of the Worst Kind

"Where do we think we are?" Stacey asked as she led the way around another bookshelf with her staff. "I mean, I know we're in this pretty damn big library, but where's the library in relation…to well, whatever this place is? I haven't seen a single window or sign of the outside since we went through that portal."

"Don't look me, I didn't bring a Triple-A Multiverse Map." Terrie said as she let her fingers wander across some of the tomes, none of them written in a language she could understand or even begin to guess.

Valerie slid past the pair, Ari flitting over her shoulder. "And my senses are still kind a funny-I can't really sense anyone besides us. And Ari can't slip _between_ to get out of here. She says it's like there's nowhere to go to. Even other parts of this place are blocked…just where we've been and what we can see are open to us."

"Can't raise anyone on the Communicator, either." Danielle banged the device against a bookshelf in irritation, as if giving the device physical harm would suddenly cause it to shape up and stop displaying the static snow that had become the primetime hit on every channel. "Not even a single bar…"

"You know…" The empath suddenly had a thoughtful expression on her face as they rounded a corner and made their way down an alleyway of bookshelves. "That trap back in the mansion was triggered when Adrian said it was a trap and Runoa obviously set it up so that it'd be triggered by saying that cliché line…"

"Yeah, so?" Stacy had to gently pull the empath to the side a little to avoid a stand with a vase on it, so lost in thought the brunette was.

"I think that Runoa has set this whole base up or at least this section, using some clichés and probably most of them tied to video games. The reason my senses don't quite work and Ari can't move _between_ except to where we've been is that we're dungeon-crawling. A lot of the dungeon is shrouded in 'darkness' and will be until we explore it. For all we know, she's littered keys to the doors under pots or set up some inane puzzle like crawling through an air duct to pull a lever that has no business being in an air duct to open a hatch in the ceiling that'll drop a boulder on a pressure plate that'll open the door."

The other three members of her team gave her dubious looks and it was Terrie who spoke up. "Why the hell would she do that? I mean, we've been walking for at least half an hour and not run into anyone or any locked doors or anything. It makes it sound she's giving us a chance, when we know she's ruthless enough that she'd just set a trap, lock us in a room or gas us or something."

"That's a possibility, too…" Val nodded and gave a frown. "Knowing her, she's probably set up so many layers of deception and false appearances to make it look what I described or maybe it is like that she set things up so that it'd look like she was setting it up so it wasn't.'

"She's probably just trying to make us over think." Danielle suggested. "She's always making plans that are as multi-layered as a double-decker sandwich and she knows we know that she does. If she keeps us guessing and trying to figure out what's she's doing, we're as good as paralyzed because we'll wind up being afraid to make a move for fear of setting a trap off."

"There is lot of merit to that, actually." Valerie agreed. "Still, I think we should stay on our guard and be pretty careful. There's no telling what she's planning for us."

"Or it could be that Lady Runoa simply has no plan for you, because eventually, all outcomes end at you becoming corpses."

The team tensed at the voice and readied their weapons, Seiryu hissing to life as its light illuminated some of the shadows the shelves cast. Emerging out of the darkness ahead of them was a tall man, dressed in slate-gray robes that matches his eyes and neatly cropped hair. He stood nearly a head taller than any of the girls and didn't break stride when he caught sight of their weapons.

Val tenses as the man's aura brushed against her own. "He's a Sovereign-class…we need to run!" But even as the four began to turn, he was flipping over them to land in their way. "Crap…"

The man dropped into a boxing stance. "I am the Sovereign Order. You are all going to die."

Danielle blinked and missed when he moved, his backhand catching her across the face and sending her flying into the darkness between shelves. Even as the others reacted, his foot lashed out and snapped straight through Stacey's staff like it wasn't even there, the blow to her stomach hurtling her off her feet and into a shelf. It teetered from the impact, Stacey dropping to the ground with a moan.

A blue arrow zipped over his shoulder then and he turned on his heel to see a full volley heading his way. Ignoring them, he started to advance on the empath, the arrows striking his form and simply shattering apart.

Val backed up and continued firing, the arrows striking the ground and exploding, kicking up dust and debris. Taking advantage of the few seconds that it bought, she began to charge up a shot...only for Order to simply appear in front of her, his hand casually gripping the arrow and shattering it with a simply flex. "You-"

"Enough." His other fist slammed into her face, throwing her back a half-dozen feet in a limp heap. "This is over."

"Not yet..." Val forced herself up, despite the blood leaking from her lips and nose, eyes remaining steadily focused on Order.

"You are outclassed, yet you continue to fight. The height of stupidity..." The Sovereign advanced a few more steps, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You look at me so firmly, without battle rage or bloodlust, as if beating me is something you can do through sheer force of will." His foot caught Val in the gut, hurling her back against the wall with ease. "Useless!"

Again, the empath got to her feet, her eyes fixed on them and this time, his own eyes widened at the sight of pity and compassion brimming in them. "How annoying!" He was suddenly in front of her, fist cocked back to punch her face out the other side of her skull.

But a slim fist slammed into his face instead, sending the Sovereign crashing to the ground. He came out of it in a controlled roll and snapped a glare up. "Who-" Then the only sight he had was a foot in front of him, which slammed into his side and sent him through a pair of bookshelves. Skidding to a stop, he jack-knifed to his feet only to find that the titanic shelves behind him were teetering and falling towards him, their contents spilling down at him like a tidal wave.

Paper and wood shredded as the Sovereign punched the air, the motion somehow unleashing a blast of razor-like air that tore clean through the shelves. Even as the pages fell like snow around him, he felt motion behind him and turned just in time to catch a heel to his head, snapping it around. This was swiftly followed by a punch to the gut that lifted him off his feet and they slammed their hands into chest, energy and flame roaring forth from the impact point and blasting Order down the room like a bullet from a gun and burying him under bookshelves and stone from debris.

"I forgot about you..." Order shouldered his way free of the rubble, the upper portion of his clothes gone and he was covered in dust, but displayed no other injury or sign that he'd been attacked. "The familiar..."

Soft light footsteps echoed throughout the room and he leapt up after the shadowed figure running and leaping across the shelf tops. "You will be the first to die."

The figure's only response was to whirl to face him, a pair of eyes flashing and then a dragon's roar filling the room.

OOO

"That stupid bastard!" Flame marked the path of Tash's sword as she sliced through a stone-like creature in a single blow. Continuing the motion, she used her blade like a baseball bat, smacking the top half into an advancing creature made of ice so hard that it shattered into fragments. "Where the hell does he get off doing that!"

Flash-stepping away from a gout of water that erupted from the floor, she reappeared behind the living wave of water that had driven it's hands into the floor and thrust her hand into it. It immediately try to flow around her and trap her in a bubble of water. But flames roared forth from her body and instantly turned the creature to vapor and steam. "Dead for nine months and then he goes off being stupidly heroic in less than day!"

A fireball slammed into her, but it was simply sucked into her sword and the leader whipped the weapon at the giant winged eyeball that had tried to toast her, skewering it and pinning it to ceiling. _"_It pisses me off! Stupid Adrian being so stupidly heroic and stupidly sexy and stupidly right and stupidly kitten! It's _so STUPID!" _A kick accompanied her shout that sent a creature with blades sprouting from its body hurtling into a wall, it's own form trapping it there.

She flew up and wrenched her sword free, flash-frying the eyeball monster in the process. "I'll tie him up and give him a lap dance and then I'll give one to Phoenixia while he watches and when he can't take anymore, I won't give him anything, not even a kiss, for a month!"

Michael, who was standing to the side alongside an equally dazed Claire and Miri at Tash's fighting, chose to open his mouth without really realizing what he was saying. "But...you guys do that kind of thing anyway and he always winds up seducing you...how is being sexy like really a punishment?"

A enlarged version of Tash's head, complete with fangs, flaming eyes and anger marks appeared in front of the three Agents, who were suddenly now chibis. "IT IS BECAUSE I SAY IT IS!" Her shout, having made the three other Society member's hair stand straight back, sent Micheal and Miri hiding scurrying behind Claire, trembling in fear.

"Scary Tash is scary..." Miri poked her head over Claire's shoulder, the three chibis wincing and 'eeking' as Tash ripped and smashed her way through the creatures, punctuated by the occasional roar of flame.

"Scarier than Slenderman, that's for sure..." Michael winced at the fighting and then yelped and ducked back behind Claire as a Tash's rambling and enraged shouting continued.

"Real brave, guys..." Claire sighed and shook her head at the pair, then squeaked in fear as a what looked like a piece of what had once been wood embbeded itself in the stone floor between her feet. "Who do I hide behind!"

Then a beeping caught her attention and she glanced up at her raised hand, where she had just remembered was the pinecone grenade that she had pulled out and armed when the creatures showed up. "ACKIES! It's going to blow!"

A orange blur swooped by her, the grenade vanishing and the three of them watched as Tash stuffed the device into another stone creature's mouth, kicking it into the far wall. An explosion rocked the hallway and when it cleared, there wasn't so much left of the creature as there was now a pile of pebbles.

"We have a door now!" Tash pointed at the new hole in the wall. "Let's go so I can find my man and _beat his furry little brains in for__ being__ so stupidly cute!_" Without waiting or explaining what she meant, she stomped through it, the other three scrambling to catch up.

The room they entered was cavernous to say the least, resembling the interior of a cathedral-all gothic arches and filled with shadows, the domed ceiling nearly lost in darkness above.

"This place is incredible..." Claire glanced around and then gave a gasp, pointing in front of them. "Look!"

At the far end of the room was a glass panel mounted about half up the wall...and visible through was Aster strapped to table, naked and her small body battered, bruised and bloodied. Wires had been poked her body and every seconds, they'd glow and the fae would convulse and writhe in agony, her mouth stretched in a scream that the group could not hear.

"ASTER!" Anger forgotten and replaced by righteous rage, Tash lead the charge as the four ran forwards, wings sprouting from her back. "We're coming."

"Not yet, you are not." A swirl of darkness below the glass peeled away to reveal a titanic throne with Runoa seated on it casually, resting her cheek on her hand. "You have to get through me, first."

"Sounds like fun!" Tash's blade leveled at Runoa even as Darkness flowed around Michael's form dangerously.

"Please. Two Leaders and two Agents against me in a straight up fight...you and Michael _might_ survive, but the other two will be busy decorating my walls with their entrails." Runoa chuckled as the two Leaders lowered their weapons after a moment's hesitation. "I thought so..."

"But I'm pragmatic, not a monster." She smirked. "And it'll amuse me to have some fun, since I haven't done any fighting in a long time. So why don't we duel? If you win, I'll let you have your fae back."

Then she snapped her fingers and suddenly the hole in the wall repaired itself and a speaker was apparently on, as now Aster's agonized high-pitched screams were suddenly audible. "And you don't have a choice, do you? After all, I'm sure these screams aren't as enjoyable to you as they are me."

"You bitch!" Claire snapped out and the four of them rapidly produced Duel Disks. "We'll tear you apart!" All of them activated their disks.

Runoa, rather than activate a duel disk like the others, didn't even more from her throne. Rather, she swept her hand in a rather bored motion, and before her appeared five massive duel monsters cards.

"Let's duel!" Michael, Claire, Miri and Tash shouted.

"Yes, yes, let's duel," Runoa said. She snapped her fingers again and the screams were silent, but she looked mildly amused by the whole situation.

(Claire: 8000) - - - - (Miri: 8000) - - - - (Tash: 8000) - - - - (Michael: 8000) - - - - (Runoa: 8000)

"I'll go first, if you don't mind," Runoa said with a bored sweep of her hand. Another card appeared beside the other 5 cards. She pointed to one, and it flipped around. "I'll play Spellbook of the Pot. With this card, we all draw 3 cards."

Giving one another confused looks, the Society members drew three cards, while another 3 cards appeared beside Runoa's others. Then, pointing to three in particular, all three of them flipped around to reveal the same spell card.

"Now I play Fiends Sanctuary. I can summon three Metal Fiend Tokens to my side of the field in attack mode."

In front of her appeared three figures that seemed to be made out of metal beads. All of them merely floated there. (0/0 X 3)

"But don't worry, they're not going to stay much longer. I sacrifice all three of them for one of the heavy hitters in this deck."

All three of them were suddenly swept into a massive tornado of energy. The entire metal room began to shake as a new figure suddenly appeared directly in front of Runoa. Anyone who played the game knew the exact card that had appeared. As big as the throne room, with massive muscles and rocky, blue skin. The face was an eternal grimace of anger and pain. It released a roar of rage, its muscles flexing.

"I sacrifice all of them to summon…Obelisk the Tormentor."(4000/4000)

OOO

Energy warped and twisted a shotgun blast hit its head, but then snapped back into a cackling face who's voice was filled with a humming undercurrent.

Phoenixia cursed in a language that no human would recognize as she skipped back and then ducked to avoid the vaguely humanoid creature's whip-like arms. "Would you like to trade dance partners?"

"I don't see why we should." Adrian jumped the giant serpent of sand that smashed into where he had been standing, losing cohesion and collapsing in a pile. Even as it hit the ground, tentacles of sand sprouted up to ensnare him. The Librarian acrobatically twisted around them and then flung out a palm, a blast of chill wind from it instantly iced the creature over and left it immobilized. "You always told me you could take on any man you wanted and make him your plaything."

"It tends to work better when they're flesh and blood, m'love!" The russet haired woman rolled to avoid the lashing arms and came up in a run, stepping up the wall and then kicking off to flip over the creature. However, instead of turning around, it's body simply 'phased' through itself and it leered with another electrical cackle even as the shotgun barked twice, the blasts to either side of the creature's head.

A moment later, bits of debris caught the creature's attention and then it looked up in time to see a large portion of the ceiling give way and smash it flat, tendrils sparking and flailing, but the creature too flat to gather its mass enough to move.

Adrian nodded his approval as he walked over to it. "Nice to see you're actually good for something." He didn't flinch as a trio of bullets whizzed past his face, one of them making a kitty ear twitch. "Love you, too?"

Phoenixia casually lowered her pistol and gestured behind him. A glance over his shoulder revealed she had just slain a trio of pale humanoids, bullets between their eyes. A few twitches of their limbs revealed that they also had what looked like suckers all over their hands. "Oh...well, good shot."

"Thank you." Stepping up onto the rumble, she gestured to the hole above them. "Shall we? We aren't finding anything on this floor."

"Let's." The pair leapt up to the next floor, which was significantly darker than the previous on. "Hmm..." The Librarian held out a hand and muttered something, a small sphere of light appearing above his palm and then moving to hover a few feet in front and above him. "There, that should do it."

He suddenly gave a soft sigh of relaxation. "That feels nice..." A blink as he realized that his tail was being rubbed and he turned. "Phoenixia!"

"Yeah, what?" The buxom ex-hologram didn't stop rubbing his tail against her cheek. "Ooooh, this _is_ soft! No wonder Tash likes petting it so much!" She give a little giggle as it twitched against her face and then pouted as it's owner yanked it away. "Hey!"

"Will you control yourself?" Smoothing down his fur, Adrian gave her a look. "Or I'll disable the portable project and you'll have to wait out the mission in the Zord." Then he was going cross-eyed as Phoenixia leaned in and kissed his nose.

"Silly kitty." She patted him on the head and started down the hall, purposefully sashaying a bit and swaying her hips. "I'm all real now, Adrian. Flesh and blood and a certifiable sexy badass."

"You're certifiable, alright..." He muttered as he rolled his eyes and followed her. "Just not in the way you think you are..."

They walked for several minutes in silence and it was then Adrian noticed that Phoenixia had slowed her pace to walk beside him and had managed to lace her arm with his. "Yes?"

"Just making sure you don't run off and be stupidly heroic." She flashed a smile at him. "Tash would never forgive me and that would be bad."

"Pfft." An ear twitched. "What can she do to you? She's already immune to your charms."

"She can stop buying Lush products."

"Oh, no, whatever will you do without bath products and hair care items? What a disaster." Adrian said dryly.

"Ass." Her foot landed on his leg and he winced, hobbling a few steps, but both of them had smiles on their faces.

Another few minutes passed, then she gave a long look. "After this, Tash and I are going to have words with you."

"Don't get started with me." He gave her a frown as they walked. "I died doing my job and keeping people safe. That's what matters."

"What matters is that you broke your fucking promise!" She snapped back angrily and yanked them to a stop, squaring off to look him the eye. "You left _me_ _alone!_ You left _Tash alone!_"

"You both knew it was a possibility!" He snapped back. "I am a Librarian and a Counter Guardian! My whole job is nothing but life or death situations! And there isn't anyone else to do them and if I don't, then people die!"

"'The good of the many over the good of a few'" She snarked at him. "You always use that line! Well, what about our good? What about _your _good? You act like some a goddamn martyr sometimes and I know that you have reason to, but that doesn't mean that you have to be on the forefront all the time!"

"It's better that I take it all than the others! I _might_ die, they _will _die!" He snarked back. "When you have the power no else does, it's lonely at the top because you draw lightning from all sides! If I don't use it, what good is it! What good am I?"

"What good are you...?" Disbelief coated her voice and then she slapped him across the face. "You _fucking idiot! How dare you-"_

Then his hand clamped over her mouth and raised a finger for silence. She glared, the look promising that their conversation wasn't over and they both could suddenly hear a pair of voices drifting down a corner of the hall, which was better lit than theirs. Adrian extinguished the their light and crept towards the corner, peering around it.

Then he leaned back to her and started moving them in sign language. _Guards. Far end__ of the hall in front of door. Will see us instantly when we turn corner. Alarm near them._

She nodded and replied. _Plan?_

A small smirk. _You do what you do best._

About three minutes later, the one of the guards nudged the other with butt of his rifle. "Hey. Check _that_ out."

The other one glanced up from his phone and gave a slow whistle. "Ooooooh, baby..."

Phoenixia sauntered down the hall. Her Battle Dress' corset had been removed to display all of her cleavage and her curves jiggled a little as she moved, a sexy smirk on her face.

"Hey, boys." She stopped in front of them. "How's it going?"

Though both of them were more or less openly staring at her cleavage, one of them had the presence of mind to point his weapon at her. "It's going fine. But why are you here? I don't recognize you. And this is the restricted section, especially on the lockdown we're under."

"Oh, I'm new..." Phoenixia simply smiled suggestively at him and rolled her shoulders a bit, watching as their eyes zeroed in to her chest. "And I kinda got lost...I was given mission to a hentai fandom and then the alarms started and I tried to avoid the fighting and wound up here. Could you two big brave boys give me some help?" A suggestive eyebrow lift. "And perhaps some practice?"

The second guard grinned and chuckled. "Oh, sure, ma'am. We'll gladly help you. It what's we're here for."

"Thanks, boys. I-whoops, boot's untied." She bent over rather slowly and their eyes followed her, sure she'd pop out of her top...

And leaving them open for the white cat that had been cling to her back to leap off with a snarling hiss. Their heads flashed up just in time for them to see the cat turn back into Adrian, fist and foot smashing into their temples and dropping them like rocks.

"Works every time." Phoenixia straightened and casually kicked their bodies out of the way as Adrian opened the door. "Why didn't you just flash-step or blast them?"

"The corridor was too long for me to be sure I could hit them from around the corner and flash-step meant I'd risk being unable to stop myself in time." They entered the room and he grinned. "Hey, look. Something for you screw with."

"Weak joke." Punching him in the arm, she strolled up to the absolutely massive computer and it's dozen or so monitors in the back of the room. "But it does look promising." Sitting down in one of the chairs, her eyes gained a faraway look and began to flicker even as her fingers danced across the keys. A second later, the monitors sprang to life. "I'm in."

"That fast? Wow, I could still see your fingers move..." Adrian stepped up behind her and started looking over the monitors.

"I can use my mind too, love." A moment of silence as she processed what she was finding. "Looks like this is Runoa's base and she's home. And the things we've been fighting are Usurped-Sues and Stus that failed to survive the Immaculation process. And-wow, the process is amazing! I've never see anything like this-is that what I think it is? I-"

"Focus. Find Aster and disable any traps or shields or whatnot, including the barrier around the mansion. Then guide the others through this base if you can and do whatever you can to sabotage things. If you find anything useful, download it for later."

"On it." Her eyes flicked again as she punched in a key combination and then Adrian's communicator beeped. "There. That's a map to Aster. And..."

"Yeah, I know." The Librarian whirled, magic dancing around his fingertips as group of Usurped began to charge down the hall.

"You're going to encounter a lot of them...this whole place is littered with them."

"It wouldn't be fun otherwise." Then he flash-stepped out of sight and was suddenly in the group of Usurped, explosions and roars of pain filling the air.

OOO

Ben was the first to notice. As another stroke of his fingers against Bahamut sent another of the diamond creatures flying across the atrium, a heavy blow to his side sent him flying backwards and straight through the closed mansion door. He skidded to a halt, and as he heard Lily scream his name, and several people yell to see if he was okay, he realised just what was different.

"The barrier! Its down!"

"Back outside!" Marcus roared. Though not technically in charge (that honour was Harriet's), he was by far the loudest person there, and no one was going to argue – they needed more room to fight, and the atrium was so crammed with Runoa's twisted abominations that there was barely room to breathe. Battle weary, and injured, the Society ran for the newly freed exit.

"We need backup!" Aimee was yelling, struggling to stay out of the way of any danger, and tend to those who needed medical assistance. One of the creatures raised a fist above her head, and quickly went up in flames, as Willie rushed to her aid.

"I'm on it!" Jess yelled, bringing her communicator to her mouth as she caused another of the creatures to burst into flames. "Emily! Emily, we need you!"

She yelped and dropped the device as a blast of arctic wind extinguished her flames. She drew back as the ground beneath her feet froze, and she slipped ungracefully onto her ass as she tried to flee.

A man dressed in an icy blue that matched his hair, shook his head at her, snapping his fingers, and sending another wave of ice creeping along the floor.

"I don't even need to touch you to know that you are sinful..."

"Purity, be polite," a melodious voice chastised, as a slender form appeared behind him. She smiled peacefully at the group, and everyone's will to fight seemed to drain away in an instant. The woman was petite, but at the moment, she commanded everyone's attention.

"Who are you?" Harriet was thoughtful enough to ask through her sudden bout of pacifism. The woman smiled.

"I'm Harmony. And this is my good friend Purity."

She gestured gently to the man in blue, who had also fallen still at her presence.

"Well now..." Harmony clapped her hands together and beamed disarmingly. "We don't really need to fight about this...do we?"

OOO

The twigs gave a light snap, as the long thin silver barrel rose up another few centimetres. The eye squinted through the telescopic lens, and lips curved into a smirk. Beyond the little cross in her scope, a sleek, silver spacecraft was rising up from the forest clearing, and thanks to the magnifying effect of the lens, she had a clear view of the mop of brown hair sitting at the controls.

"Watch the birdie, little girl..."

Her finger squeezed the trigger...and her gun went spinning off into the trees, a boot now inches from her hands. She leaped back with lightning speed, and landed gracefully on both feet. As she lifted her head, she came face to face with a brown haired man, who's pinkish eyes watched her almost playfully.

"Hello Elegance...long time no see."

The Sovereign's eyes widened. "You?"

"Me?" Zero quipped, sword resting casually over one shoulder. "Unless you know any other incomplete copies of the Librarian...?"

He stopped to bring his sword up into a guard, as she vanished and reappeared inches from him, two vicious looking knives in both hands. Her surprise was gone, replaced instead with a blank mask.

"No talk. I will finish you here on Runoa's behalf."

"Aww...she's too lazy to come and deal with me herself?" Zero wiped away a fake tear. "She breaks my heart!"

His mirth vanished as she came at him again, as silent as a breeze, emerging from the darkness to strike at his throat. He parried, and dodged between the trees, hearing her light footsteps race after him in pursuit.

"I hope the Society know what they're doing..." he thought, wincing as he heard something large crash in the vicinity of the main entrance with a rumble that sent tremors running through the ground. "Then again...when do they ever know what they're doing?"

OOO

"Bloody computers..." Phoenixia muttered, her fingers flying across the computer keys. "Subpar search engine, and now a goddamn anti-virus…" Her muttering ceased as a successful beep from the computer indicated that another of the traps in the building had been disabled. But the anti-virus was in full swing now, and while it wasn't powerful enough to kick her out, it was making her brain feel sluggish.

"Come on...come on!" she was so close to throttling the computer, but she knew that wouldn't make the search engine run faster. Her eyes flashed across the screen at inhuman speed as she read the lines of binary. "Tell me where the rest of the traps are!"

"_Aww! Is poor little Phoenixia getting stressed?"_

The ex-hologram jumped violently, and almost fell out of her seat.

"Fuck off!" she snarled, her fingers slipping on the keyboard and causing several gross misspellings. "I do not have time to deal with you!"

"_Rushing to save your lover?"_ the voice sneered. _"He doesn't want you. Why do you think he __left you here? He doesn't want you getting in his way."_

"He left me here to destroy the traps!" Phoenixia growled, the ding of the computer disabling another trap barely penetrating her mind. "And that's what I've done! I'm doing my job."

"_Oh please! A five year old amputee could do what you're doing! You don't belong here Phoenixia. Your place is in his bed with your legs spread wide, and he knows it. You must be such a burden to him. Getting in his way. Demanding that you help even though you're useless..."_

"Shut up..." the woman growled, pressing her sweating hands against the side of her head. "Just shut up!"

"_Do you think he's going to die here again?"_ the voice mused, laughing cruelly as Phoenixia drew her breath in sharply. _"Ooo that would be so i__ronic, and tragically cliché. Do you think that Runoa bitch will snap his spine? Rip his limbs off one by one? Or maybe cut his throat and leave him to drown in his own__blood...gurgling and spluttering his last breath..."_ The voice dissolved into a breathy moan. _"Or maybe...you'll get in the way again..."_

"No..." her voice was weak now.

"_...Oh yes...you would march in, gun flying...maybe blow his pretty little head off accidentally. You're a crap enough shot. One slip of the finger and there goes Adrian's brains! All over the wall!"_

The wicked voice seemed to descend into hysterical giggles at the thought, and Phoenixia screwed up her eyes against the image of her lover dying...blown to pieces by Incandescent Silverreign...

"Never!" her fists slammed into the desk, sending a pot of pencils over on its side. "Never!"

The voice dropped to a low parting whisper.

"_Never say 'never' Phoenixia..."_

OOO

"Really now," Runoa said as she rubbed her eyes. "You're facing down one of the Egyptian God cards, you're all down past you're original scores, and I can flatten anything you can summon."

(Claire: 2800) - - - - (Miri: 2000) - - - - (Tash: 4400) - - - - (Michael: 1700) - - - - (Runoa: 8000)

Indeed, it did not look good for the Society members. Claire only had a Gellenduo, two fairies that simply floated there in defense mode, floating about each other with only a facedown between them and Claire. Miri had Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, one of her favorite cards, a mish-mash of two other heroes, the metal dog, Wroughtweiler, and a facedown card. Michael had his own cards, the Children of Horus, Yalaks, a metallic, emerald buzzard and Gyeth, a smaller, lead colored crow, and two facedowns of his own. Tash had her Phoenix cards, Phoenix Warrior, a heavy set warrior with golden armor and a massive axe, and Phoenix Scribe, a smaller, thinner looking Spellcaster with thick glasses, a tome in his right hand, and a phoenix helmet atop his head, with a facedown of her own.

"You have no chance of winning, you know," she said, "All you're good for right now is target practice, and not even good ones at that. So I'll just end my turn then, and let Obelisk rest for a bit."

Obelisk was of course still there, scowling at the much smaller monsters that dared challenge it.

Miri took a deep breath. _Come on Miri, there__'__s gotta be something you can do…don't just sit there like a lug, do something!_

And she drew her card, which she grinned at. "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about! I'll start my turn by playing Fusion Recovery!" The spell appeared on the field. "This lets me take a monster I've fused already, and a Polymerization in my graveyard and add them to my hand!'

She took the aforementioned spell card, and the monster, Elemental Hero Avian, back to her hand and showed it to the opponent.

"Now I'll play E-Emergency Call, letting me add a low level hero card from my deck to my hand, and I'll do so with Sparkman!"

She added the monster to her hand from her deck, and immediately slapped her spell card, Polymerization into her disk after adding it. "Now I'll play Polymerization, to bring out MY heavy hitter! I fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman, and Flame Wingman…"

Both monsters appeared on the field and flew up into the air, combining into a bright orb of light, floating down further onto the field. There, it began to take form. It was humanoid, for sure, wearing bright, silver and platinum armor around its body, massive shining wings behind it, and a ray beam on its left armor. (2500/2100)

"Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" Miri grinned and pointed at Runoa. "And let me tell you something, you lousy bitch! He gets 300 attack for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard, and last time I checked, there's just enough to beat your card!"

Indeed, glowing brighter and brighter, Sparkman, Flame Wingman, Burstinatrix, Bubbleman, Clayman, and Prisma all appeared before being absorbed into the bright form of Shining Flare Wingman. Gesturing, the hero glowed even brighter and pointed it's gun at Obelisk. (2500/2100) - (4300/2100)

Runoa narrowed her eyes and frowned a little bit as Miri shouted, "Elemental Hero Flare Wingman! Attack Obelisk the Tormentor with Shining Shoot!"

Shining Flare Wingman flew up into the air, his wings spreading out wide behind her and flew down, fist first towards Obelisk. The fist stuck the face of the monster, and a bright explosion followed. Obelisk roared loudly through the blindness. As the light cleared, there was nothing left but a smoldering crater on Runoas field. Looking up, Runoa saw the Elemental Hero was now standing directly in front of her.

"Now that he destroyed your monster, he deals you damage equal to his attack!" He began to glow brighter again, "I hope you have your sun block!"

Runoa winced a little bit as the light got too much, even for her, and she had to hold a hand up to block it. "Hm…" She said, frowning.

(Claire: 2800) - - - - (Miri: 2000) - - - - (Tash: 4400) - - - - (Michael: 1700) - - - - (Runoa: 3700)

The damage done, Flare Wingman floated back over to Miri's side. "All right, Miri!" Claire said, clapping her hands.

"Good job, Miri!" Tash said with a happy grin on his face.

"Eh, I've seen better," Michael teased. Miri answered by socking him in the arm, walking back over to her field. "Ow…can't I joke now a days?"

"You know…" Runoa said as she stood up a little straighter, compared to how she was simply slacking over the rest of the duel. "I was going to at least give you a fighting chance. But now, you've made me mad. And it's my turn." She drew her card.

She gestured to her facedown, saying, "I play my facedown card, Metal Reflect Slime."

The trap card suddenly flipped face up, and a rather interesting looking creature appeared. It looked like a mace, made entirely out of reflective slime. (0/3000)

"See this, brat?" She asked Miri, showing her a spell. "I have a Polymerization too, and I plan on using it as well."

The spell appeared again, and this time beside Metal Reflect Slime appeared a slime with a grimace of pain around its face. "I'll fuse together my Metal Reflect Slime, and Revival Jam in order to summon my Egyptian God Slime."

Both monsters, rather than fly into the air, quickly melded together in front of the five duelists. It shaped itself and somehow grew larger and larger in front of them, quickly forming into something just as big as Obelisk.

Hell, at first glance it looked like it WAS Obelisk. But rather than tall and strong looking, it was clear and wobbly, made entirely out of slime. (3000/3000)

"You may be wondering why I would bother to summon this," She said, glaring at them all. "Well shut up and let me finish. I'll play Monster Reborn."

The entire room began to shake and rumble again, and once more, from the ground, Obelisk rose beside the exact copy of his own, glaring down at them all. (4000/4000)

"Now then, I can summon my next god, do you know why? Because Egytpian God Slime, for all intents and purposes, counts as two tributes when it comes to tributing. So I'll tribute both of them!"

Both of the massive, monolithic creatures quickly vanished from view as the entire room exploded into light, even brighter than Shining Flare Wingman, a massive, glowing golden orb that merely floated there.

Runoa sighed a little bit and rubbed her eyes. "Right, right, of course." She cleared her throat and shouted, "Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry! Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelope the desert in your glow and cast your rage upon my foe! Unlock the powers from deep within so that together we may win! Appear in this shadow game as I call your name, The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

The orb began to glow even brighter, and finally the room was, once again, erupted in a bright light. When the light vanished, a much larger creature appeared in front of them, causing the Society Agents to take a cautious step back.

The creature was the massive Winged Dragon of Ra, a dragon that looked like it was made of golden metal, a fearsome look on its face, and bright red eyes. It released a shrieking roar at the duelists.

"And, as I'm sure you know, his attack is the same as the monsters used to tribute summon it. Making it quite a threat even now."

Ra growled again as its stats rose quickly to 7000/7000.

"I could destroy any of you right now, of course…but you…" She looked directly at Miri, the smaller agent gulped heavily. "You have the gall to strike me. So you're first." She pointed at her. "Ra, demolish her."

Ra inhaled deeply, and released a torrent of flames from its maw. The flames enveloped Shining Flare Wingman who released an agonized scream of pain before he exploded into pixels. The flames continued down towards Miri, and the smaller agent was quickly enveloped.

The screams echoed in the large metallic room as the others looked over to Miri, eyes wide in fear. When the flames dissipated, Miri stood there, her body and hair smoldering before she fell to her knees, gave one final whimper of pain and fell onto her stomach.

"MIRI!"

(Claire: 2800) - - - - (Miri: 0) - - - - (Tash: 4400) - - - - (Michael: 1700) - - - - (Runoa: 3700)

"I'll continue on with my turn, now that one of you little pests is out of the way," Runoa said, now leaning back in her seat again. "I'll use Ra's effect. By paying 1000 of my Life Points, I'm allowed to change him into his Phoenix Mode, and destroy one card on my opponents side of the field."

Looking over the opponents, her eyes locked on Claire. "Since I don't like that little shield there, I'll use his effect on those annoying little bastards. Ra, Phoenix Mode on Gellenduo!"

Ra roared again and fly into the air…somehow, the room expanded to fit the massive monster doing so, watching as it disappeared into the darkness. When he did appear, he was entirely covered in fire and divebombed Claire's side of the field. Gellenduo shattered, but Claire screamed as the flames struck her a little and she went flying back, skidding on her back and landed with a groan.

"CLAIRE!" Michael shouted in surprise. He rushed over to her and picked her up. "Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She coughed a little bit, shaking her head and dusting herself off. "Yeah, I'm fine babe, don't worry…"

"You bitch!" Michael shouted angrily, "You're climbing really high up my shit list!"

"Yes, that's to be expected. I did hurt your younger sibling, as well as your wife. So unless you'd like to prolong their suffering, perhaps we can move this along then? I'm getting rather bored."

"Oh, you're in for it now!" He helped Claire to her feet, wobbly though she may have been, and drew his card. "My turn! I play my trap card, Call of the Haunted, to revive Children of Horus – Bhoys!" In a swirl of light, a large, platinum falcon appeared with a loud cry. (2000/800)

"But they're not staying for much longer! I tribute all three of them for a heavy hitter of my own! I tribute Yalaks, Bhoys, and Gyeth…" The three armored avians shrieked and vanished at the same time, and in their place was a VERY impressively sized shadow. A massive black raven, covered entirely in metal, appeared with a massive crash, and a loud shriek. (3300/2700). "And summon Children of Horus – Sethros!"

"Yes, well, it may be large, and impressively attacked, I'm sure, but it's all in vain in terms of my Egyptian God Card. You simply won't be able to destroy him." Indeed, Ra roared again to showcase his might.

"Yeah, well in terms with my writing prowess, that's exactly what I intend to do! I play my trap, Heir of the Deity! Now with this card, I can inflict damage to myself equal to my Children of Horus' attack! But I'm sure you know how much Children work at this point, hm?"

"Yes, yes, they have the ability to absorb all burn damage and hurt me in some other form. So, what does your giant chicken do?"

"Don't call my monsters chickens!" He shouted, eye twitching.

Tash giggled. "Now he knows how I feel…"

"Simple! By absorbing the damage I would have taken, it's all absorbed into Sethros, and inflicted onto your monster! In other words, your monster loses 3300 Attack points!"

Sethros roared loudly, throwing his head back and shot a black beam of energy directly at Ra. The beam struck, and Ra limped over a little bit, snarling in anger as his attack fell to 3700.

"Even better, unlike the rest of the Children, I can use the effect more than once! In fact, I'll show you! I play Blazing Wings, allowing me to add another low level Children of Horus monster from my deck to my hand, at the cost of taking damage equal to it's attack!" he held up a copy of Children of Horus – Qlaus for her to see. "And it has 900 attack, making it just weak enough!"

Another blast of dark energy erupted from the beak of the massive crow, striking Ra and lowing it to 2800, now almost hunched over from the pain.

Michael pointed a hand forward, shouting, "Sethros, take down Ra with Nocturne Eruption!"

The crow released another shriek and fired a much larger beam of energy that struck the Sun God. Ra released another roar, this time of pain, exploded like shards of glass.

Runoa, however, didn't seem to mind the fact that his monster was just destroyed. Rather, she gestured, and her other facedown flipped face up. "I play my trap, God's Ritualistic Sacrifices. When my Divine-Beast monster is destroyed, all damage done to me is reduced to 0, and I get three Sacrificial Tokens to my side of the field."

Three puffs of smoke erupted on his side of the field, revealing three spirits with glowing red eyes. (0/0 X 3)

"Hm…' Michael said, narrowing his eyes. "Fine. I end my turn."

"I'll draw then," Runoa said, gesturing as another card appeared in front of her. "I'll play Card of Sanctity. This card allows all of us to draw until we have six cards in our hands."

The three remaining duelists drew until they held a hand, and six more card appeared in front of Runoa's hand.

"Perfect. Now I'll sacrifice all three of my tokens to summon my new beast."

A massive bolt of lightning shot down from the top of the room, incinerating the three tokens as the lightning seemed to take corporal form and wrap itself around Runoas throne. The new monster, a massive, winged dragon with a red hide and two mouths up near its face, releasing a low growl as both opened and released a breath of hot air from each mouth.

"And summon Slifer the Sky Dragon. I'm sure even you annoying little peons know how he works."

Indeed, the five remaining cards in her hand began to glow an shot energy up into the dragon, who released another roar of power. (5000/5000)

"Now then…you annoy me now," She said, looking over at Michael. "Slifer, kill him, or knock him out, or whatever."

The main mouth on Slifer opened, and a ball of crackling lightning suddenly appeared just in front of it. With an earth-shattering kaboom, the blast shot forward and struck Sethros, destroying the massive raven and blowing a hole through it. The beam continued on and struck Michael, causing the Gary Stu Gutter to scream in pain and fly backwards into the wall. With a groan, his body twitching, Michael fell onto his stomach, his body convulsing.

"MICHAEL!" Claire screamed, rushing over to her downed husband and knelt beside him. "Michael, Michael wake up!"

"And then there were three," Runoa cackled as the massive dragon released another roar, shaking the entire room as it did, "Perhaps you really should consider surrendering, if not to save yourself. Honestly, it'll be boring with just you two now."

"Piss off, you bitch!" Tash shouted. "Now you just got us mad! We're gonna kick your ass now!"

"And it's my turn! DRAW!" Claire shouted, with renewed vigor in her voice, drawing her card and looking down at it. "I play Shinato's Ark! By giving up Guardian Angel Joan…" She held up and showed her ace card, discarding it as a massive ark appeared, where cracks began to form, "I can Ritual Summon Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!"

The giant ship suddenly exploded into fragments of wood as only a single figure was left amongst the wreckage. It had blue skin like Obelisk, a peaceful, serene look on its face, six massive golden wings behind it, and a billowing dress that floated behind it. Its hands came together in a silent prayer. (3300/3000)

"I would be even a little worried, if not for Slifer's effect," Runoa declared, throwing a hand forward, "By reducing the attack of any monster you summon by 2000, making him even weaker!"

The second mouth of the massive, crimson dragon opened its second mouth, and a smaller blast of lightning shot out at the large fairy. The blast struck him, and he bent over a little, smoke rising from his massive figure. (1300/3000)

Claire completely ignored her and played another Spell card, screaming, "I play Angelic Choir! By removing a Fairy monster in my graveyard, Shinato gains that many attack!"

Guardian Angel Joan appeared behind Shinato, holding up a glowing orb and placing it gently into his body. Shinato rose to 4100 Attack points.

"Cute, really, but-"

"Yeah, we get it, he's not strong enough. But I have just the thing to fix that!" Tash shouted and pointed to her facedown. "Phoenix Charge! By tributing one Phoenix on my side of the field, one monster on the field gains ATK equal to his own! Even better, one monster on your side of the field is switched to defense mode!"

Phoenix Berserker erupted into flames and flew forward towards Shinato, enshrouding the body of the monster in a brilliant aura of flames (6200/3000). Slifer did not move, however, but it was intended to show it was in defense mode.

"Shinato!" Claire shouted. "Destroy Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

Shinato held out both of his hands as nine glowing motes of light appeared, each carrying a Japanese sigil. He threw it forward at the massive dragon, striking him directly in the face and causing a massive eruption of energy to rip the dragon apart. Once more, Runoa did not seem please.

"And that means we won! Because when Shinato destroys a defense position monster, he deals damage to your Life Points equal to your monsters attack!"

Runoa winced a little bit as an aura of energy surrounded her body, grunting as her life points, indeed, fell to 0.

As the holograms faded and the knocked down duelists got up, she rose from her throne and dusted herself off. "Well, that _was_ entertaining." A flash of silver light and she was suddenly wearing the massive armor of the Divine Dragoon. Yanking the huge sword free, she swept it through the air and the shockwave of the swing punched out a giant portion of a pillar. "Now let's get started, shall we?"

OOO

The corridor was deserted, and only the sounds of the distant generator could be heard this deep in the building. The end of the corridor held only a single heavy looking door, with a large lock. Flanking it, were two guards, dressed all in black, and clutching their weapons loosely in both hands.

The guard on the left sighed deeply, and stretched, bored. He felt something tickling his nose and he sneezed, and then sneezed again three times in succession, hard. The guard on the right looked him over to see if the sneeze fit was over.

"Bless you."

"Tanks." The guard's nose was immediately stuffed up.

A minute passed, in which the guard on the right could not help but notice his partner shifting uncomfortably. As he glanced quickly over, he was alarmed to see the other guard's skin turning a violent shade of pink.

He frowned. "Hey, are you all right?"

His partner started to scratch at his neck. "I don' kno..." The poor guy was so stuffed up that he couldn't quite pronounce his words. "I'm havin' a reaction to somethin'...but I'm only allergic ta cats..." He sniffled and shifted uncomfortably again.

Making up his mind, the guard on the right shouldered his gun and gripped the other man's shoulder. "Come on. You can't stay here like this. Let's see the boss about sending you home for the night..."

And ignoring his companion's complaints, he steered him off down the corridor.

Adrian stepped out of the shadows, one ear quirked to follow the guards passage down the hall. He snorted softly and shook his head, a wry grin on his face.

"That was the easiest infiltration I've ever done." He became thoughtful for a moment. "I wonder if I'll be able to do it again one day..."

Flicking his ears back towards the door, he hauled his leg back and kicked it open. His eyes opened wide at the sight.

A pair of pale eyes looked back at him, a small form chained and limp against the wall. A face bruised to the point it was nearly recognizable. A wing, bent and twisted, while the other looked like it was simply stuck to connection point, rather than correctly attached. Swollen and cracked lips parted, the action causing them to split open and bleed. "You...you...I knew you'd come..." A bloodstained smile even as the figure slumped in their bonds. "Knew...you'd...be the hero...to...save me..."

TTTTTTT

_Once again, many __thanks to those who helped write this chapter. Only one more to go and trust me, the gap between it and this one will be insanely shorter than the last one. Promise!_


	3. Bloodbath

Insert Dramatic Rescue Here  
By Master of the Library, Isis the Sphinx, Hakurei Ryuu and Mei1105

A/N_: Many, many thanks to all who helped me with this. You have my eternal gratitude._

Chapter 3: Bloodbath

Aster gazed at her savoir with bloodshot eyes, one of which was nearly swollen shut, and a rictus smile full of broken or missing teeth. She was literally hanging against the wall, supported only by her bruised and raw wrists. When Adrian appeared, she attempted to stand up properly, but one of her knees unexpectedly bent sideways with a horrific grinding noise, and trying to use the wall behind her as support merely crumpled her wings - already in useless tatters - further. So she settled for simply grinning at him happily.

"I knew... you'd come. You're... the hero... You... come for... everybody..."

For a moment, Adrian couldn't even move. For a moment, this reaction surprised him. The wounds and manner of a torture victim shouldn't have caught him off-guard. He had seen worse. He had _committed_ worse, far worse. Sometimes _en masse_. This shouldn't unnerve him, not even in the slightest.

_But it's __**Aster!**_

The Librarian shook his head roughly and crossed the distance between them in a heartbeat, telling himself that the reason he had frozen was because he had not expected to be the one to actually _find_ the fae. Valerie was the healer, _she_ was supposed to find the target, patch her up, and accompany her home. Adrian was traversing the castle looking for a fight, to hopefully take out Runoa and end all of this before anyone else was hurt.

_Of _course_ things don't go as planned. This is Runoa we're talking about. What is wrong with me?_

"The big hero... come... to save me... Knew you... would..."

He didn't say anything to her. He couldn't. He could only hold her upright as delicately as he could, trying desperately not to injure her further. He reached one hand (which was _not_ shaking, goddammit!) upward to test the strength of Aster's bonds, only to bite back a wince as another sickening crunch was heard - her wrist was clearly dislocated.

"Fascinating, innit?" A nasally drawl reached the Librarian's sensitive ears, and he whipped around. From behind the doors of the entryway Adrian had just walked through (_Oldest trick in the book_, he thought furiously,_ how did I MISS that?_) came a man in a mauve shirt and a lab coat. His greying hair was receding, and thick glasses reflected the dim lighting to hide his eyes. He was well-muscled, but walked with a slight stoop, and bore a perpetual half-smirk. "They say that girl's the nexus of an entire network o' Asters," the man continued. "One fer damn-near every world there is. Thiss'un can get data from all of 'em if it's programmed right. Send out data too. Might even be it could be weaponized if we could release all o' that Goddess power-"

"I suggest you get out of this castle and out of my way if you wish to continue with your miserable excuse for a life." Adrian levelled a cold glare at the intruder, one that usually silenced the most hardened warriors. With a flick of his sword (a temporary one from the armoury), he severed Aster's chains and allowed her to slump into his arms. There would be time to pry the actual manacles off her later.

The mauve shirt man just threw back his head and laughed. "'Miserable excuse for a life'? Ain't that sumthin'... Seems to me that _you're_ the one who's livin' on an excuse. How many times you gotta die afore you stay dead, eh?"

Adrian's eyes flickered back towards the man, but quickly returned to the broken, muttering heap of flesh in his arms. His current problem: figuring out a way to carry Aster while not hurting her _and_ remaining able to efficiently smite the hell out of anyone that got in his way. And woe betide anyone in his way...

"Come... to save the day... in the... nick... of time... hero..."

"Yeah, I know who ya are, don't look so damn shocked," the mauve shirt man drawled. "Yer always most interesting when sumthin' pisses you right off, which is why I decided to stick around when the alarm went off-" And suddenly he found himself pinned one-handedly by the throat, the furious violet eyes of the Librarian inches from his face.

"You want to see me pissed off?" Adrian snarled. "Keep talking. We'll see where we get."

"Hey, hey, I don't wanna fight ya, now!" the mauve shirt man said hastily, although his half-smirk remained. "I know my limits. Know the girl's too, due to crossing 'em a few times..."

His chuckle was cut off with a squeak as the pressure on his windpipe tightened. "You broke a little girl in half _just_ for some _experimentation?_"

"...not... a little... girl..."

The mauve shirt man continued to laugh, although each one came out with a burst of coughing as well. "Listen to the fae, boy, it knows what it is. Besides, you make it sound like it was for kicks or summat. There was a reason, one even you could appreciate."

"_Enlighten me_." The Librarian spoke through clenched teeth.

"I already toldja, didn't I? Potentially, that thing's just a bomb waiting to go off! All we had to do was access the Goddess power, then we'd have sumthin' to work with. Never kicked in, though, no matter what we did to it..."

"YOU TORTURED. A CHILD." It took all of the Librarian's self-control to channel his rage down his right arm, where the man was pinned, instead of his left, which cradled Aster's limp form.

"...'m not a child... Adrian-kun..."

Adrian realized with a start just how little the fae appeared to be aware of. She was reacting reflexively, barely conscious of her surroundings, merely muttering non-stop about the only thing on her mind - him.

She had to get back to the Library, he decided. There was no other option, and no time for fights. Aster's life was at stake, and she was more important.

With a low growl, Adrian released the mauve shirt man, settled Aster into what was hopefully a more comfortable position, and started walking.

"I cannot _believe_ this is really you!" the man exclaimed with a roll of his eyes and an incredulous grin. It irritated Adrian to realize that his victim was not in the least bit afraid. "Master o' the Library, they told me! Counter Guardian extraordinaire, feared throughout the multiverse! And _this_ is the real deal?" he let out a short, bark of a laugh. "You're a little boy."

"He's... a hero... Don't you talk... about... He's... hero..."

"Hehe... And then you turn 'round and look at me like you did jus' now? What was that even supposed to be - disdain? Pity? Ragin' at me for what I did to that thing yer carryin' there? Kid, you got the blood o' thousands on yer hands. I done my share of butcherin', comes with the job, but at least I don't go 'round pretending to be sumthin' I'm not."

_Pretending to be something I'm not._

Adrian stopped.

_"To save thousands, I kill hundreds, and to save millions, I kill thousands..."_

He turned.

_"I sit in this goddamn building and watch everyone around me die because it's 'part of the plan'..."_

"Adrian... hero... save... the day..."

_"I was sort of hoping this could be a fresh start for me. Rebirth metaphors, and all that..."_

_"It _is_ a fresh start. For everyone..."_

"Stupid fairy won't shuddup," the man muttered with a sudden frown. "Wouldn't shuddup all through it neither, kinda pissed me off."

Adrian slowly placed his burden on the floor. She kept murmuring as he took one step towards the mauve shirt man, and another.

"Though you should prolly know," the man said, still looking curiously at the fae. "We kinda passed the point o' no return somewhere along the line. With all the damage to her mind, she ain't gonna hold out much longer..."

_"Late at night, when it gets quiet, I can hear them, screaming at me..."_

_"Trust me, my love. I promise that you will have no nightmares tonight..."_

"...save... everyone... Adrian-kun..." Her voice was so quiet now, so weak, and yet it seemed like the only thing he could hear.

_"Once upon a time, there was a little boy who thought he could save everyone..."_

"Without that Goddess power... yer pet fae's gonna die."

"...Adrian...o-nii...chan..."

Adrian's coat fell away from him, covering the little fae like a blanket and revealing the sleeveless shirt he wore underneath-as well as the dozens of intricate runes that ran up his arms and vanished under the shirt.

Runes that were now beginning to glow a soft red.

The torturer barked a laugh. "Are you going to lose your temper now? Explode in rage and yell and make a fancy light storm of power before swearing that we're all going to pay or are you gonna just go quiet and try to take us all out in icy rage? I've seen it all and it never gets any less amusing!"

To his surprise, Adrian chuckled, than began to laugh.

It was scariest kind of laugh. The laugh that wasn't a laugh at the absurdness of something, at the cold of the universe or a laugh that came from the edge of madness or twisted sorrow. It was a laugh that was as clear as a bell and joyful.

Finally, the Librarian stopped laughing, with a calm smile on his face. "Actually...I don't care."

"What ya talkin' about?" The mauve shirt pointed at the fae. "You saying her life is meaningless. Never expected such cold words from one like -"

"I mean, I don't care about _your_ life."

"...what?" Was the flat response.

"You see, I kill people to do my job, but it's not something I enjoy. And when you have powers like mine, you get creative about using it in ways that don't kill people or even bypassing such things like that. Soldiers are soldiers, after all. Doing their duty." Adrian's right hand flexed a few times. "However, this no longer the case here."

"What are you sayin'-" The question become a gurgling scream of pain as Adrian was suddenly in front of him, hand buried in the man's chest and actually hoisting him in the air.

"All that matters is the death of Runoa. Those who side with her meet the same fate." Adrian twitched his hand a little and watched the man spasm, gasping out blood. "You can feel it...my claws against your heart with every beat it takes. I just wanted you to know the same fear you put in your victims before you die."

Then Adrian flexed casually and the torturer went limp as blood spurted out around Adrian's hand. Dumping the corpse away, he started for Runoa.

OOO

"HEADS UP!"

In unison, Michael and Runoa, locked together in fierce combat, lifted their heads, just in time to see a chunk of the ceiling crack down the middle before plummeting towards them. They snapped apart like repelling magnets, as the stone crashed into the floor, sending a cloud of dust everywhere.

"...I didn't order pancakes!" Michael panted weakly.

_Stop trying to be funny, _the Darkness advised. _Its not making this situation any less deadly._

For once, the parasite itself sounded exhausted, but it was nothing to how Michael felt. Being clobbered to the extent he had in the duel would have been enough to warrant exhaustion, but they had now been fighting Runoa for almost ten minutes, and he did not know how much longer it would be before one of them collapsed. As the dust settled, the former Librarian reappeared, armour scratched and dented, blood running down her face and arms, and though she wobbled as she stood, she was tall and still burning for more.

Michael only noticed his sister's flashstep because he had watched her practise so long, but Runoa was forced to take a hasty stumble back as the Assistant Librarian blurred out of her move, Nephthys millimetres away from slicing her throat. Runoa managed to turn her retreat into a sideswipe, slashing sideways at her foe in a move that would have cut Tash clean in two. It grazed her waist, before the Assistant Librarian flashstepped away, blood leaking down her side. Before she could cauterise it, she was forced to duck as a blast from the Divine Dragon Cannon came rocketing toward her and neatly cut a new hole in the back wall of the room, adding to the debris already scattered on the floor.

Michael was ready to leap in again, but he was beaten to the punch. As Runoa aimed another shot, Miriku's magically extending staff shot straight into the side of her head, knocking her onto her side. Lighting fast, Claire was above her, arm blades poised ready to stab, but the former Librarian kicked out, sending the poor girl reeling backwards. She raised the Cannon again and fired, causing the boulder that Miriku had been about to drop on her head to burst into a dust cloud.

"This is the worst Monday ever!" Tash roared, and Michael caught the distinctive smell of burning flesh, that signified her tending to her wounds.

"_And it could get worse," _Michael thought to himself. "_We're taking all these hits, and she's still carrying on through all her injuries. One of us might die here...wait..."_ he frowned to himself. "_That's weird..."_

_What are you blathering on about? _The Darkness was clearly in no mood for thinking when there was blood to be spilt.

"_We've been fighting her all this time. WE'VE been fighting HER. She's made no moves to attack us back, except in defence. Its always been us instigating the attacks. Its like she's not even trying to kill us."_

_Oh well I'm _so _glad she's not trying..._ The Darkness replied as dryly as it could. _That makes me feel so much better...enough of this thinking bullshit. Just kill her already, boy!_

As Runoa rose, dust coating her armour like icing on a cake, Michael watched her move, poised, ready to counter...but not preparing to strike. He watched Claire pick herself up off the ground, and Tash raised Nephthys again. A rumble echoed as Miriku picked up another lump of rock to hurl, and he let the Darkness wrap itself around him, armour covering his entire body.

He didn't know what she was up to, but he would be damned if he let her succeed!

TTTTTT

"Your tenacity is most annoying." Order emerged from the hole in the wall, tossing the last shreds of his shirt aside and obviously ignoring the bloody scars across his body.

Val simply groaned in pain as a response and forced herself to stand, nearly all of her weight supported by the shelf behind her. A pile of debris and rubble that signified Ari's position stirred and shone slightly with light before fading and falling still. Even the powerful spirit partner had fallen against the Sovereign.

The tiled floor cracked underneath the grey-haired man's steps as he advanced, a flicker of anger dancing across his face. "Those eyes of yours are annoying..."

The healer just looked at him levelly, unblinking and unwaveringly.

"I see...pity...and compassion in them." Order sneered hard at her. "A useless waste. I feel none of the same for you and if you wish to die trying to sympathize with your enemy, I'll gladly oblige." Looming over the Society Agent, he drew back his fists.

Then he paused as chips of stone and debris began to vibrate. His eyes narrowed as an explosion rocked the room behind them and he whirled in time to see a roiling cloud of smoke and debris obscured the hole in the wall.

Then a bloodied figure staggered out of it, bits of their arm trailing around even as Order grabbed them. "What's happening, what's going on!"

The Usurped spasmed in the Sovereign's arms and gray eyes widened as he saw a series of blinking lights in the Usurped's wounds and mouth before they all trilled and exploded violently in a flare of power and energy.

Val stared at the scene even as Order stumbled from the explosion, only to run straight into more bloodied and dying Usurped, their wounded bodies laden with explosives and the room shook as more of the wall gave away and bits of the floor began to crack and fall through.

Then her empathetic senses roiled and reacted like a wounded cat before clamping themselves shut. Even as they did, the roaring anger and rage she had sensed leaving an impression like Godzilla had stepped on her.

Adrian strode from the new-enlarged hole in the wall, the healer drawing a sharp breath at the bloodlust in his burning red eyes. He glanced around, but didn't seem to really take anything in except for the Sovereign storming from the explosive cloud.

"You...Librarian..." Order wiped a bit of blood away from his mouth with the back of his hand. "I've heard of you. The greatest obstacle to Lady Runoa's plan. Using those damaged Usurped to carry explosives...you certainly are twisted." He clenched his fists and vanished, reappearing in front of Adrian and launching a double punch towards his chest. "Perish!"

Adrian's eyes seemed to harden and the razor air of Order's attack skewed and impacted harmlessly on an invisible barrier. The Librarian made a pushing motion with his hand and Order was suddenly flattened against the barrier as it hurtled him backwards, through a wall and kept going, shaking the floor with every impact.

Adrian didn't break stride as he moved through the new holes, even as the sound of roars and cries as more Usurped moved to engage him.

As the cries of battle reached her ears, Valerie lurched limply after him. (_This is bad...this is very bad...)_

Adrian was buried in his rage and given the brief brush she had with it, he would tear the world apart with his bare hands if that's what it took.

And anyone and everyone on it.

TTTTTT

"You see? Its not nice fighting like this all the time," Harmony was weaving her way around the Society agents, her spell cast like a strangely enchanting fog. None of the agents lowered their weapons, but they made no move to fight against her. They couldn't. She had no weapons and the way she spoke was almost...hypnotic.

"We weren't doing any harm out here," the Sovereign continued, turning to gesture to the huge mansion, still smoking from the battle in the atrium. "We were happily getting on with our lives, keeping to ourselves in this little fandom. There was no tampering of canon at all by us." She moved to stand beside Purity, who crouched in the grass, watching each agent for any signs of movement.

"And then you all came along," Harmony continued, her voice echoing sadness and a longing for peace again. "You broke in and attacked with no justification..."

Purity gave the tiniest of movements, and Harriet gave a gasp as splinters of ice seemed to shoot up from the ground and solidify around her wrists. The cuffs were cold and she could see several agents trying to struggle against their own bonds, but the ice was as solid as steel. Trailing across the floor was a thin glistening line of ice which twinkled like crystal in the moonlight. It reminded Harriet of the trails left behind by snails, and she understood. Harmony had been a distraction while Purity had been busy binding them.

"What will you do?" the leader asked. "Kill us?"

Harmony gave her a look. "Only if you give us reason to. We'd much prefer you alive as prisoners – corpses are so messy."

"You aren't getting away with this!" Ben chose to shout. He shut his mouth very quickly as an icicle shot up from the ground, its sharp point pressed hard into his throat. A few of the girls, including Lily screamed, and Jess began to swear in every language she knew.

"I'm usually polite, but for rudeness to a lady, I will make an exception," Purity hissed, before straightening up and turning to his comrade. "Now Harmony, my dear. If you could please find where Elegance and Passion have run off to, we can see about getting them inside. I'm sure Runoa will be more than happy with her new test subjects."

Harriet went colder than anything the ice could have possibly induced. Test subjects could only be something to do with Immaculation. She remembered the Usurped Sues that they had fought inside and gulped. She couldn't let her Society turn into them!

A shiver ran down her spine like a warm drop of water, and she turned her head, just as a huge explosion ripped through the trees, something shot past the group of bound Society agents, and Purity was picked clean off his feet. He vanished into the darkness before a loud boom shook the forest to its core, and a cloud of smoke rose like a bubble above the trees. The ice around the Society's wrists melted away, and their hair and clothes whipped around in the breeze generated by the powerful engine now hovering above their heads.

"Okay...maybe the missile WAS overkill..." Emily's voice was tinny through the leader's communicator. The Manta descended serenely above the entrance to the mansion, and from the cockpit, Emily waved to the Society happily. As a horrified Harmony turned her gaze back on the group, the eleven year old responded by letting another missile fly. The Sovereign had the sense to throw herself out of the way of the projectile, which impacted on the front of the mansion and exploded into another cloud. Several of the agents staggered to keep their balance as the shockwave turned their legs to jelly.

"RUN AWAY!" Harriet had the sense to yell.

As the wounded and shocked Society turned on its heel and began to flee through the trees, Harriet had a glimpse of Harmony rolling herself over and looking around in a daze. Gulping, the leader yanked her communicator free and screamed into one end.

"Em, we need pickup and fast! Can you land?"

"Negative Harriet," the sounds of laser fire was replaced by engines, as Emily turned the Manta and soared gracefully over their heads. "There's too many trees. Follow me to the clearing and we can pickup there. Can you all make it?"

The leader's eyes cast over her team, running for their lives, supporting each other through limps, burns, gashes and (in some cases) broken bones. Between each tree that loomed ahead and clumps of bushes that threatened to trip them they dodged and forced their way onward. They would make it. They had to.

"Harriet!" It was Rhia panting for breath as she ran. "We'll never load the ship before they catch up to us! We're too slow!"

"Then we need a distraction," the leader yelled back, performing an ungraceful leap to avoid tripping over an exposed tree root. "Something to hold them back while we finish loading."

"None of our attacks are powerful enough!" this time it was Ben yelling. "Even Jess and Willie's flames did nothing to melt that guy's ice! And we can't even fight Harmony properly!"

"No magic then, something to blast them," Harriet said. "Something that'll knock them off their feet like the missiles..."

A metaphorical lightbulb went off over the leader's head.

"Emily, my slaves are in the cargo hold. Tell them Big Mama wants them waiting on the ramp when we get there," she dodged a clump of brambles that threatened to snag her tights. "And tell them to bring the Sexy Beast!"

OOO

The massive room began to vibrate, then shake and a chunk of the ceiling gave away, forcing Agents and Sue to scatter away from each other.

Runoa took flight, scowling at the massive energy signature she was feeling. "This can't be him..."

Then the far wall blew inwards, forcing her to dart to the side as something massive came hurtling past, taking out a dozen pillars before careening to a halt and leaving debris, blood and ichor in its wake.

The former Librarian belatedly realized that it was the now-dead corpse of a Godzilla-like Usurped, it's armor-like scales smoking and half-melted together while the spines were bent and twisted. And charred holes perforated the creature's length.

She whirled to the new door the creature had made just in time to see Adrian stride through the smoke and debris, the runes on his arms pulsing slight. "I was wondering when you'd show up...I take it you found Aster, then."

"What? But that's Aster-" Miri's voice died in her throat as the room she was pointing at faded away like a mirage. "She tricked us!"

"Stalling, actually." Runoa commented offhandedly. "Needed a few more bits of information from your little team pet. Children's card games tend to work well for that."

The other Agents growled at her, but her eyes were fixed on Adrian. "Do you really think you can fight me?"

"One punch."

"What?" Her face twisted in a frown.

"That lizard and his pals. That's all it took to get rid of them." Adrian's voice was calm and without hint of pride or arrogance. A man stating a fact.

"Don't be so cocky that your abilities to use magic will save the day. In case you have forgotten, I was Librarian well before you and anything you can do, I can do better." Runoa's armor creaked as she rotated her blade and drove it into the ground, only a small flare of light from the impact point signifying she was using magic.

Adrian didn't move as a dozen stone golems, each three time his width and twice his height, burst from the floor or formed from the debris in a circle around him. Steam billowed from their mouths and light was visible in the backs of their throats as they all began to power up some sort of attack.

One of the runes on his arm faded away.

As the golems' light neared the blinding point, a halo of energy exploded out from Adrian. As it started to bisect the golems, beams lanced up vertically so that as the energy passed through, they were sliced into neat quarters.

Adrian made a gesture with his hand and the ring began to spin, a violet-coloured blur that sucked in the crumbling golems and briefly hid him from view before rising up around him and then flipping vertically, shredding its way to Runoa.

The Sue braced her sword with her cannon arm, the whirling attack shoving her backwards and sparking against her blade before a blast from the cannon blew it to piece of stone and violet energy that crashed to the ground like glass. "You're going to have to do better than-

His eyes flashed violet and her own widened as she whirled just in time to see the energy and stone pull itself together into a hulking streamlined golem that sent her flying away with a backhand the size of a car.

Flipping around in the air, she flapped back to avoid another punch from the golem, she began to charge her cannon as she twisted and blocked blows from the massive construct, her own counterattacks sparking harmlessly off of it.

"You think I'm going to just stand there?" His voice was right behind her.

Runoa felt rather than saw the blast of magic crash into her armour, sending her tumbling to the floor where the golem began to stomp on her, each stomp producing the sound of her armour being broken.

Then golden energy roared to life, blowing apart the golem's foot before she stood up, slapping a palm on its body and then unleashing a roaring wave of _ki _energy that dissolved the golem into dust.

Adrian didn't bat an eye as she turned to face him, a glare on her face as the floor around her began to crack and shattered because of her aura. "Super Saiyan 3. So you're basically a giant night light now."

"You have a flippant mouth, boy." She vanished and reappeared right in front of him, her punch carrying with it such force that the air was parted in its wake and the wall behind Adrian gained another hole in it.

Violet eyes flicked along the length of her arm, her fist where his head had been. "Dodging is easy if you're that slow." Then he flash-stepped out of sight and reappeared right above her, volleying a rain of silverly-green magic bolts from his palms.

Runoa's returning golden energy blast from her uplifted palm simply swallowed the volley whole and forced Adrian to switch to continuous beam that barely kept her attack from swallowing. "A beam battle with a Super Saiyan? You don't watch enough anime."

"And you leave yourself open." Adrian vanished again and reappeared right in front of her, his palms slamming into her gut as he unleashed the full fury of his attack point-blank.

The wave of energy shredded both floor and ceiling and whatever columns remained while Runoa was staggering and smoking out of it, clutching the mass of burn marks that was her stomach. "Not bad..." She smirked as Adrian emerged out of the smoke cloud, flipping and twisting away from the trio of destructo disks that were chasing after him like demonic buzzsaws. "But I'm better."

The Librarian rolled underneath a partially collapsed pillar, then flipped back over it, a spear of energy striking one of the discs as they followed him and shattering it. Even as the other two spun up at him, a yanking up gesture sent the pillar hurtling in their way, all three items exploding.

Then Runoa's hand clamped down on the back of his head and she flew him into the ceiling face-first, pinning him there without any effort. "Apparently all of your time dead made you arrogant. You nearly died the first time we fought and now I'm several times stronger than I was then. What makes you think you can fight me?"

Hurling him towards the floor, she places her palms together and unleashed the blue and white _Kamehaha Wave_ that slammed into Adrian and swallowed him up in an explosion of energy and light. "I think a little lesson in pain is in order." Charging up a small sphere of light on a fingertip, she flicked into the roiling sphere of energy that had consumed Adrian and watched with a small smirk as it burst skywards, a maelstrom of blue and golden energy that crackled and sparked like like it was going out of style.

The attack finally faded away, the Super Saiyan Sue standing on the edge of the crater the attack had made and smirking. "Let's see how badly charred you are now, Adria-" Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the hole at the base of the crater. "He blasted through to the floor below!"

The realization cam a second too late as floor underneath her gave way and even as she reflexively started to fly, tendrils of shadow lurched free for the darkness and snared around her and yanked her out of view.

OOO

"Silly," Harmony muttered, as she and Purity raced through the forest. "They have no hope of outrunning us!" Both Sovereigns looked windswept from the missile attack, and sections of Purity's white skin were a patchy red, which was slowly vanishing as he healed himself.

"Sinners run when angels approach," Purity muttered, sprinting ahead and skidding into the clearing. The Manta sat like a great silver sparrow, less than half the Society still pushing their way up the ramp. The engines hummed, but there was no way they would fire in time to get the vessel off the ground.

Purity flexed his fingers, which seemed to crack like a cube of ice being broken out of a tray. As Harmony landed beside him, he smirked. "No escape now."

"Oh I think you've miscalculated there," a voice quipped from the ramp. As the Sovereigns watched the last of the agents flee up the ramp, Harriet looked smug, surrounded by her legion of scantily clad slaves, a lighter in one hand, and a French beret on her head.

At the end of the ramp, fuse hissing and spitting, was the Canon Cannon, pointed directly at the two Sovereigns.

"You like cold, Purity?" the Society leader asked. "Well my sex is on fire!"

The fuse vanished, and an earth shattering boom exploded from the artillery, the shockwave bursting into the clearing and sending Purity and Harmony flying back into the trees, which snapped over in half like matchsticks. The Canon Cannon had blown itself backwards into the cargo bay, and now lay in a pile of crushed supply boxes, but it had done its job. At Emily's command, the engines fired and lifted the ship and its injured crew off above the tree line, the ramp pulling closed as they rose high into the sky.

"Well canon is frozen," Emily reported from the bridge. "But more importantly, you sent those two Sovereigns flying!" She gave a whoop. "I have the world's coolest mum!"

Harriet, beret still hanging crooked on her head, fought her way through the agents clustered in the cargo bay, and up the ladder into the bridge of the ship. Careful not to press any buttons or switches by accident, Harriet weaved her way to the front, where three swivel chairs were positioned in front of the main control panel. Emily sat in the centre one.

"All agents, find free seats and sit down," Harriet instructed. "Its going to be a bumpy ride! Slaves! Put the Sexy Beast back where it belongs...and then make us all a cup of tea!"

She fell into the co-pilot seat with a huff. "I don't think I need the gym tomorrow anymore."

"Where to, Big Mama?" Emily asked, running the scanners for any signs of the Sovereigns. Suddenly reenergised, Harriet stood up dramatically, her beret slipping off her head as she pointed dramatically out of the windscreen.

"To the mansion! No man gets left behind in the Society! And we still have men in that mansion! Onward my underlings! Onward for glory!"

OOO

"Hold on hon," with a monumental rip, Phoenixia tore another strip off the end of her trenchcoat and wrapped it around Aster's body. She had already used all the gauze and bandages that her first aid kit had to offer, and she knew it was not enough. Aster needed proper medical attention and fast.

Sweeping her phone from the pocket of her ripped coat, she hit speed dial. One of her last acts on the computer before she had followed the same path that Adrian had taken, had been to disable the interference preventing all communicator and plothole generator activity. She hoped that Emily was still parked in the clearing. The Manta was designed so that no plothole, portal or temporal activity of any kind could open within the ship whilst it was in flight – a precaution designed to stop ambush, which she knew could prove a life or death hindrance now.

"_Nixie! You're alive!"_

"Em, I have Aster," Phoenixia interrupted, before Emily could celebrate. "She needs urgent medical attention. Are you parked?"

"_No. There are Sovereigns all over the ground. We only just got away. I can't put down safely."_

Phoenixia swore.

"_Bring her to us!"_ Emily was urging.

"I can't! I can't outrun Sovereigns, and I won't make it out of the building in time!"

As if waiting for her panic to bubble up, the hissing voice returned in the back of her mind.

"_Look at all that blood...she's not going to last. All your hard work. All that blood on your hands...and it__'__s all in vain. She's slipping! Look at her go!"_

Frantic, Phoenixia pressed two fingers against Aster's neck. Her pulse was still there, not as strong as it should have been, but still there.

"_Nixie? Nixie!"_

Emily's voice could not penetrate the hysterical laughter. Time was ticking away, and Phoenixia was letting it go. She was too slow to catch up to it...too slow to help...

An explosion rocked the room and she overbalanced onto her back. A small cloud of dust floated down from the ceiling.

The fight was nearby...Adrian, Tash, Michael...they were all faster than her...Phoenixia sat upright, one hand wrapping tightly around Aster's wrist. They were close by. If she could get Aster to them, they could get her out of the building and past all of the Sovereigns within a minute – and Michael or Tash could fly or lift her up to the Manta, without the ship ever needing to touch the ground.

The voice was drowned out by sheer determination, as Phoenixia scooped Aster into her arms as gently as she could, and took off from the room.

"Circle overhead Em," she yelled into her communicator as another explosion almost sent her and Aster sprawling again. "Aster's coming! Just hold on!" She hung up, and continued toward the screams of battle.

TTTTTT

"Phoenixia says-"

"I heard! I heard!" Harriet assured her charge, already hurrying to the ladder that led up to the bridge and laying on her stomach with her head dangling through the hatch. "OI! UNDERLING KNOWN AS AIMEE! LEAVE THE TREATING TO MIRI! ASTER'S ON HER WAY! SHE NEEDS A DOCTOR!"

She barked again. "SLAVES! ENSURE THAT THE CABIN IS CLEAR AND HELP AIMEE SET UP! AND ONE OF YOU BRING ME A PAIR OF BINOCULARS...AND WHERE'S MY TEA?" she added as an afterthought.

A steaming mug, and a pair of heavy looking black binoculars appeared under her nose, the slave below her stretched up with an eager smile. "Your tea and binoculars Big Mama!"

Satisfied, Harriet took them both and patted him on the head, before getting up off her stomach and taking a dignified looking sip of her tea.

"We're circling over the mansion now," Emily reported. "What do we do?"

Harriet paused in her sipping to look thoughtful, as the mansion rolled below the ship.

"When British!" she finally declared. "We keep calm, carry on, and drink tea!"

She threw the binoculars to Emily. "Keep your eyes peeled my dear. They won't be long."

OOO

"Tashy!"

The Assistant Librarian whirled as Phoenixia skidded to a halt beside her, and she could not escape the gasp of horror at the limp form in her arms.

"Aster!"

"I can't get onto the Manta," the ex-hologram was speaking rapidly. "Its circling overhead. There are Sovereigns in the forest. You and Michael are the only ones who can reach it."

She held out her arms, offering the battered fae to the leader. Tash frowned. Her instinct was screaming to stay and help Adrian and her friends in the fight. But she was a leader, and she knew she had to take the responsibility of one now. She was the fastest person there – Michael was stronger and would be more help in the battle than she, and (most importantly she realised) Aster was in dire need of blood, and Tash's own blood type was a perfect match for the fae.

Tearing her eyes away from the fight that raged nearby, she nodded firmly and scooped Aster into her own arms – she felt horribly light, as though all her blood was gone already, and she tucked her wings behind her back.

"Michael!" she bellowed over the sound of battle. "If any of you die here, I'll kill you! Is that clear?"

Her brother saluted, and the Assistant Librarian vanished from the room.

TTTTTT

Leaves and branches scattered apart as Zero and Elegance locked blades, then leapt apart even as a knife flew from the Sovereign's free hand.

The rogue Stu simply produced another violet blade, deflecting the knife inches from his heart. "You seem quite keen on killing me in one stroke. That's hardly any fun."

There was no response she simply vanished back into the darkness of the trees, barely a rustle of the leaves to mark her light-footed passage.

"You never were one for small talk..." Zero muttered to himself, relaxing and letting his sixth sense guide me. It proved effective as knives volleyed from both left and right. He rolled and twisted, deflecting the blades that didn't miss before he had to jump into a tree to avoid the final strike. "Should have never gotten you that package of throwing knives for Christmas..."

Then the ground rumbled and he spared a moment's glance back towards the mansion as a titanic beam of light speared skywards. "I _was_ right, they don't know what they're doing...sure put on a good show, though."

TTTTTTT

"Hang on Aster..." Tash whispered, her grip on her friend tight as she race out of the mansion doors and into the forest. She shivered – the forest wasn't just dark. It was almost possible to feel the malevolence. There were Sovereigns out here.

As the trees loomed, she spread her wings and the speed of the flashstep propelled her up into the sky. Peering left and right, she caught sight of a flash of silver, and she whirled toward it.

A shaft of ice rocketed into the sky, missing her by a few inches. Screaming, Tash flailed in midair and just about righted herself as a blast of icy wind buffeted her from below.

Something silver and loud screeched past her, and the trees below exploded into a fireball. Icy wind no longer an obstacle, Tash turned to see the Manta on approach, a smoky trail leading from it – Emily had set a missile off, it seemed. Relieved, Tash sped towards the incoming ship, and up the open ramp at the back.

"Medics!" she roared, as the ramp closed up behind her and a crush of Society agents began to push towards her. Several people gasped and screamed as they recognised their friend in the leader's arms, and as she pushed her way into the small cabin at the back of the cargo bay, Harriet and Aimee barged their way in after her.

"Injury?" Harriet asked briskly, and Tash pointed to the largest and most open wound of the lot. The leader wore a grim expression, as she and Aimee began rummaging through their limited medical supplies. Tash ripped off her trenchcoat and pulled up the sleeve of her shirt.

"However much you need," she said, as Harriet's eyes flicked between the fae and her outstretched arm. "Take it! We're matching types."

Worried, but nodding, Harriet handed the bandages and injections to Aimee, before rummaging around for the tourniquet and a sterile needle. There was no time to take iron levels or worry about how much blood Tash had lost in the fight. Aster needed help, or she wouldn't make it back to the Library.

"Where are the others?" she asked, wiping the disinfectant over the crook of Tash's arm.

"Fighting," the leader reported. "Everyone's alive, but Runoa..." she trailed off, shivering again. "They'll be fine. Just keep Aster alive until they get back."

TTTTTTT

Claire and Miri stared at the scene of the conflict, the Agents small hideaway near a few collapsed pillars miraculously untouched. "Is it...is it over?"

"Not a chance." Michael replied grimly, nursing his wounds. "Runoa is too stubborn a bitch to be taken out by an attack like that."

As if to prove his point, a section of the floor near them practically evaporated with golden energy as Runoa flew through it, grappling with Adrian who crackling and flaring with a violet aura and the girls screamed. The pair careened into and through several pillars, the ceiling and then totalled Runoa's throne before a combined blast from both them sent them smashing into the floor yards apart.

Runoa recovered first, her massive head of hair smoking from a few of the spike tips while her shirt was now a tattered mess with only enough left to cover the necessary bits, while her pants were much the same. Her eyes narrowed as she flexed the fingers of her left hand. "Had enough yet?"

"No." Adrian pried himself free of the impact crater he had made. His hair was the colour of ash where it wasn't burned and a scar alongside his cheek let blood flow freely down his neck. His clothes were in better condition, but he favoured his right leg slightly. His left was smoking.

"You may be creative with your magic, Adrian, but it's no use. I can do all that you can do and I have access to far more powers than you do." Runoa didn't even blink as he thrust out his hand and made an arcane gesture with them, a rune on his left arm fading away. Six pillars of light erupted from the ground at various angles and interlocked and crisscrossed around her, sealing her movement.

Then her golden aura flared once, twice and shattered them. "I see...those runes are working like magical bullets. You stored the energy for the spell in them and can trigger them when you like. An effective way to fight without exerting your own strength all the time..." Another rune faded and this time, three halos formed around at her odd angles, but a swift swipe of her hand blew them all to dust. "But the catch is you can't add any more energy to the spells once you put them in rune. They aren't strong enough to contain me."

"Distracting you works just as well." Adrian held up his left hand, finishing the movements and a new rune of blue appeared in the air in front of him while at the same his right finished a different set and a golden rune appeared on the ground beneath his predecessor.

"You can cast more than one at once!" Runoa had wasted her time to react with that exclamation, however as the golden rune flared and then magic looped around her wrists, snapping her arms to her sides and locking them there. Then a blue light appeared above her head, releasing four beams trace a square around side the gold rune before snapping into place as a clear pyramid. "What are you doing!"

"Those golden handcuffs you are sporting act as a seal on your power and feed it back on itself endlessly." He watched her aura flared several times, but failed to do anything. "The pyramid is simply a mirror-like cage that will reflect the explosion the feedback causes back at you."

All Runoa had time to do was look horrified before light erupted violently from her body, flaring and crashing the pyramid seal before it became one continuous blinding glare. The Agents shielded their eyes while Adrian just stared at it calmly. A minute of this passed and then the pyramid shattered into fragments, the light erupting upwards like a geyser.

"She was stronger than I thought." Adrian commented and didn't look surprised as the light finally faded and Runoa staggered out. Her clothing was utterly gone and her golden hair was falling off her form in chunks or evaporating away with each movement. Her breath came in heaves as she fixed a death glare on Adrian, her body scorched and burnt. For a few seconds, it looked like she was going to transform back to into her Super Sayian 3 form as the golden aura flared once, then twice. But then it faded completely and she collapsed to one knee.

"C...clever bastard..." Runoa admitted. "But...do...do...you really think...that was the extent of my copied powers?"

"It doesn't matter if you die!" Adrian flash-stepped towards her, a sword of violet energy forming in his hand. It hurtled down towards her head, but before it could impact, her eyes flashed brightly and Adrian was sent hurtling away. 

He crashed, rolled and tumbled along the floor before managing to get to his feet and skid to a stop. "What have you...?" His eyes narrowed at what he saw. "So that's it."

"Yes." Runoa was surrounded by a white aura of flame as she straightened, her eyes glowing golden and behind her was the a shadowy outline of some massive humanoid figure, easily a dozen times larger than any of the humans in the room. "I'm a Harmonixer."

"So you defeat demonic or divine entities and take their souls into yours and take their powers." Adrian flung out a hand and a dozen violet beams of light followed the action as they sprang out of the thin air around him.

"In a manner of speaking." The lights simply impacted harmlessly on the aura she was producing. "My copying isn't perfect. So I had to pick and choose the most powerful deity that was worth defeating." A sharp smile. "And lo, and behold, your little Aster's insane pain-induced rants led me to a rather powerful one."

The aura died down, as did the apparition and in doing so, revealed her body healed and a new white version of her previous outfit clothing her. Her eyes flared pure white. "I posses more power than a god."

"So what?" Adrian began to march towards her, the remaining runes on his left arm fading away. In response, a dozen complex rings and seals of all shapes and sizes appeared in various spots behind him, equally large creatures beginning to pull themselves free of them- a titanic armor-plated dragon, a flaming phoenix made purely of white flames, a great spiked serpent who's scales glittered like diamond and more. "I kill gods for a living. You're just another body on the pile."

TTTTTTT

"Okay, les'see..." Zero muttered to himself as he strode down the darkened hallway. It was surprisingly quiet for the amount of chaos he knew was going on outside. He had barely even been able to see the little golden dragon when she arrived, though she made it pretty clear that she had _allowed_ him to hear her approach. Speaking mind to mind, Zero decided, was an interesting experience indeed.

"Alright then," he said. "Adrian's gone slightly batshit, but Val and the others should be able to take care of that. That means Runoa's being kept busy, any Sovereigns hanging around are otherwise occupied, and..." he peered through a set of doors that looked thoroughly smashed down. The only thing visible by the dim green light of the computers was a man in a mauve shirt, and he was quite obviously (and creatively) dead. "...and it looks like they've picked up the fae. Perfect."

He left the room and jogged off, running for the lower levels where he knew Passion kept a respectable supply of explosives. "Now for the grand finale..."

TTTTTTT

"This is insane..." Monika whispered out. The Eizenbern mansion was more than half gone and Val's group was standing on the edge of what had been an upper hallway was they stared out at the battle taking place down below. Alongside them, the corpse of Adrian's serpent summon sprawled out like a twisted slide.

Adrian vanished as Runoa's energy blast cratered the ground where he had been, only for him to reappear atop the head of his dragon summon even as the phoenix dive-bombed Runoa, wreathing the white-clad woman in a mushroom cloud of black fire. As a flare of white lightning ripped through the cloud and scattered the screaming phoenix into vapour, a beam of light tore a trench through the earth as it slammed into Runoa, hurtling her skywards where the six-armed archangel descended on her.

The team braced themselves as the shock-waves from the traded blows kicked up debris and made their clothes billow and it was only Ari's intervention with a slash of her claws that destroyed a piece of timber that would have hit Val. "It isn't safe here!"

"It's safer here than anywhere else!" Terrie pointed up at the giant storm overhead, the clouds as black as pitch. Lightning arced and danced between them crazily. "That storm isn't natural. It strikes anything that moves." 

"I think it's just Runoa..." Val watched as the ex-Librarian ripped a pair of the angel's arms off, skewering it on its own weapons and letting it fall. A second later, lightning flashed near her. She twisted and turned, even generating a barrier to block bolts until one caught her from behind and sent her spiralling after the angel. "At least, I hope it is..."

Runoa managed to right herself before she hit the ground, only to get shoved back a dozen yards as another beam slammed into her. Whirling to face the dragon, the apparition of the god she had absorbed appeared behind her, the apparition and dragon slamming together as they locked palms and grappled with one another. There could never be a contest between a god and a dragon, and the apparition seized the great beast's neck and with a sickening crack it had pulled it clean off, tugging harder still and ripping its spine free of the rest of its body before tossing it casually away.

"These are my gods!" the Sue proclaimed. "And this is my victo-"

There was a snap and the area was flooded with light so blinding that everyone was forced to cover their eyes. Cruising above the ruined building was the Manta, lights blazing down onto the battlefield.

"Sorry!" That was Harriet's voice, loud and clear over some kind of loudspeaker. "Someone sat on a button!"

On the ground, everyone faceplanted into the rubble, even as the ship's lights dimmed to a more tolerable level.

"Well at least it wasn't the Emergency Water Landing Button..." Phoenixia muttered to herself, as she got up again. She frowned as she saw the Darkness had vanished, leaving an exhausted Michael to be supported by his fiancé and sister. The ex-hologram watched the fight in worry. What was wrong with Adrian? Why didn't he just stop the fight and focus on getting them out of there?

The lights had at least had one positive outcome – the apparition seemed to scream in agony as though the beams of light were the hottest flames, and with a burst of energy it vanished into wisps of smoke behind Runoa. The former Librarian seethed.

"That won't stop m-"

The earth seemed to rumble beneath her as a giant hand slammed into the ground, sending up huge chunks of floor and earth into the air. Runoa jumped clear and whirled to see the last summon – a giant diamond golem – turning its huge form towards her.

"_He saved the best for last,"_ she thought, before smirking and twisting toward her new target. "_But that thing is nowhere near him! I can kill him now and end this!"_

Energy pooled in her cupped hands like a warm bubble and she aimed at the glowing aura of the kitty eared Librarian...

The wind was knocked painfully out of her lungs as a massive pair of arms seemed to encircle her and squeeze. Diamond glittered in the Sue's peripheral vision.

"_Damn! That thing is fast_!" She winced as she felt two of her ribs crack.

"Finish her!" Adrian was yelling, but Runoa was ahead of him, slipping out of the creature's grasp and blasting the ground beneath its feet. With a roar the creature vanished into the gaping abyss below and the former Librarian landed some feet away, favouring her left side.

"Arrogant child!" she spat blood onto the ground. "You don't get rid of me that easily!"

"I never expected to," Adrian's smile was sinister, and only now did Runoa register his stance – crouched on the ground and focusing on the floor. Her eyes travelled around the battlefield and she saw what he had been doing.

From a point of light not far from her, a single silvery blade shot towards her, stabbing deep into her side and sending a spray of blood arcing into the air. Another light seemed to gleam and a second blade plunged through her wrist, sending droplets of red dotting the ground as two more blades speared her other wrist and ankle like harpoons. Glowing chains of white energy were attached to the end of the blades, and even as another two flew towards her they were tugging and forcing her to the ground. Snarling, Runoa tried to blast them, but the chains seemed to wrench of their own accord and she crashed to the ground in a bloody heap.

"He's got her!" on the upper floor of the building, Danielle could barely contain her excitement.

"Wait, it's not over yet," Valerie shook her head, shivering as though someone had walked over her grave.

As Runoa lifted her head, six portal seemed to swirl into life around her – they were black holes of energy and pure malevolence that caused everyone to shiver. For the first time that evening Runoa felt fearful.

"_The Six Ravenous Mouths! How did he learn something this powerful?"_

In one single movement they seemed to expand like hungry sets of jaws and Runoa felt pain for the first time – her flesh was tearing away from her body, sucked towards the six mouths in small bloody chunks. The layers of her skin peeled away and her wounds began to bleed afresh once more as her body began to erode away like termites were feasting on her. She would die slowly as she was painfully ripped apart tiny piece by tiny piece.

"_No! I have not come this far to be stopped now!"_

"You damn lapdog!" she spat, even as she felt more of her skin tear away. "So what if you kill me? There will be another! There always is, and you just perpetuate the cycle!"

She gave a laugh that sounded more triumphant than anything anyone had ever heard. "A hero who murders and kills. The only reason what you do is heroic is because the winners write the history books! Any good Librarian knows that!"

"Right and wrong aren't determined by winners!" the Librarian's rage permeated the air. "There is just good and evil in this world. And evil like you deserves nothing but death!"

Runoa's only response was to laugh again. "Death? You would kill me, Adrian? You couldn't even kill someone as pathetic as Willowe Foxblade!" she lifted her head and locked eyes with him. "SO HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY KILL YOUR OWN MOTHER?"

OOO

High above in the sky, Runoa's words rung through the Manta.

Most of the Society were still sitting in the cargo hold, with no way to view the fight below. But they had still heard everything. Not a single one of them dared to move, afraid that if they did they might make it true in some way.

So focused was she on the battle below, that Emily almost forgot that she was still steering, and she made another hasty circle while her free hand scrabbled for the ship's intercom.

"Hati did you hea-"

"Loud and clear," Harriet interrupted, her bloody hands shaking as they remained paused in the action of replaced the bandage on Aster's limp form. The fae's major wound had been temporarily stitched, but she was still soaking bandages fast, and a second bag was attached to the tube leading from Tash's arm. The Assistant Librarian was perfectly still in her chair, and had forgotten to keep squeezing her hand to keep the blood flow going.

"Tashy?" Harriet squeezed her friend's knee, the combination of her fair skin, blood loss and shock combining to make her look deathly pale.

"Adrian..." tears were springing into Tash's eyes. "Oh God..."

OOO

There was not a single sound. Even the engines of the Manta up above seemed to have fallen silent. The portals hummed away, still drawing tiny pieces of Runoa into them, but no one was paying them any attention any more – not even Adrian. The Librarian's eyes were fixed on the Sue chained to the floor, not a single muscle twitching...

Something hard and painful collided with the back of his head and Adrian went sprawling to the ground. The portals winked out of sight leaving Runoa to slump against the ground. The top two layers of her skin were completely eaten away, and she was bleeding profusely. Still she managed to lift her head enough to see Order deliver another blow to the shocked and dazed Librarian.

Over on the sidelines, Phoenixia had not moved from where she stood, her hands covering her mouth in sick horror.

"_Oh God..._" she thought to herself. "_Oh God! I knew he'd find out sooner or later, but I didn't think this soon..."_

"Fuck!" Michael broke the spell of silence that everyone had been placed under. "Is she serious?"

Phoenixia could barely bring herself to nod, but she managed it, and Michael swore again as Order delivered another staggering blow to Adrian's side. Magic flared around the Librarian's body and in a blast of magic the Sovereign was thrown backwards and staggered over to the ground. Leaping to his feet, Adrian blurred into flashstep and rushed towards Order, but the Sovereign punched the out and the air seemed to warp around his fist into a razor sharp point, which hurtled towards him. Adrian flung himself out of the way and the attack gouged a huge chunk out of the ground behind him.

Lightning leaped from the clouds and struck where Order had been standing, but the Sovereign was too fast and seemed to vanish into thin air. Skidding out of flashstep, Adrian whirled, fire swarming into his hands as Order reappeared beside him, fist raised ready to strike. Flames met flesh and the two combatants vanished in the middle of the blazing fireball. With their caster now busy, Runoa had begun sliding the chained blades one by one from her body leaving a messy trail of blood in their wake.

"Useless!" Order snapped to his opponent. "You are just an obstacle in the way of Lady Runoa's plan!"

"Well you're just another grave to dig!" the Librarian snapped back, a cocktail of water, lightning and fire circling him as though in a dance. Flipping away, Order snapped into a series of kicks, each generating another blade of wind which sliced through the air towards the Librarian. A tidal wave of water ploughed through the attack and towards the Sovereign, who vanished once more, leaving the waves to splash harmlessly against the ground and turn the earth to thick mud.

Snarling Adrian pulled back his arm to fling a lightning bolt towards the Sovereign, only to catch something in the corner of his eye. Just in time, he flung himself into an acrobatic flip which missed the ball of fiery energy by an inch. Runoa was on her feet again, charging another attack and ready for another round.

No sooner had he landed, when wind and raw energy slammed into the Librarian from both sides as Sue and Sovereign attacked in the blink of an eye. Everything burned under the might of Runoa's attack and the razor sharp wind sliced at his flesh like knives into butter. When the Librarian emerged from the blast he was a bloody and battered mess.

"Pathetic!" Runoa was hissing, a soft glow appearing behind her as the Gate of Babylon slowly open enough for her to reach in and slowly withdraw one of the swords. "Even sad, snivelling little Aster lasted longer than this!" She lifted the weapon above her head, the light of the gate causing the blade to shine. "Go to hell!"

As the blade came down Adrian's battle weary eyes snapped open with blood curling fierceness, glowing a violent red in the darkness of the night.

The word leapt from Adrian's lips.

No one heard the world, but everyone _felt _it. It pushed at their very beings, their souls, tugging and searing and attempting to consume them in a flash. For a endless moment, their existences were nothing but the fire that was _everything _they knew.

And then it was gone, like it had never been there, except the Agents were sprawled on their backs, all of them panting furiously and their eyes wide as their brains tried to make sense of what happened.

Val was the first to recover. "Wha...what..." She took several deep breaths and let them out slowly, centring herself enough to sit up. Which in turn made her eyes widen.

What had been the battlefield and forest where Runoa and Adrian had been fighting was now a charred wasteland for miles. The forest, the river, they very stone, anything that had been above ground level was just _gone. _All that remained was a flat surface of ash and Val swallowed in fear as she realized the only reason they were still there was that Adrian had had his back to the mansion when he said the word.

There was a hard cracking sound and the healer glanced out to see the Gate Babylon was still in the air, but cracks were spreading all along its surface was whatever blades were sticking out of it fell to the ground. Runoa herself emerged from the Gate, her white aura and clothes gone and leaving her bare. Grabbing a pair of blades from the falling apart Gate, she began to advance on her son.

Adrian, for his part was down on both knees, panting furiously. But at the sight of Runoa moving towards him, he jerked back to his feet and relaxed his posture as best he could. As Val watched, the light around him seemed to distort and warp before transforming into a glimmering blade.

"Word...of Power..." Phoenixia's voice made Val jump as she forced herself to a standing position by leaning on some debris, the sniper rifle clutched in her hand. Her face was twisted in anger. "That...fucking idiot..."

"A Word of Power?" Val moved over to help the older woman, who was obviously in pain and her body's regeneration hadn't kicked in to fix whatever was paining her. But the ex-hologram waved her away.

"Ultimate magic..." She straightened and checked her rifle. "He said 'Fire' a moment ago and it literally was the concept of fire. But you can't control something like that...no one has ever used a Word of Power fully..."

"You mean...it's full power did this?" Val was horrified at the thought of a single word doing this much devastation in an instant.

"No." Phoenixia shook her head. "No one has ever lived long enough to pronounce a complete Word of Power before, meaning we don't know what they are. Which is good, because even a partially complete Word can crack a planet." She shifted hr gaze down to where Runoa and Adrian where trading blows. "He said the first syllable."

TTTTTTT

"I must say, I'm impressed." Runoa caught Adrian's blade in a cross and they pushed against one another. "Using a Word of Power to try and kill me. Even I never attempted such a thing as Librarian. Quite daring of you, my child."

"Like I care what you think!" Adrian broke the lock and began to rain hammer-like blows at her which she deftly blocked or parried.

"Oh, but you should." She trapped a low sweep of his weapon with her own and elbowed him in the face, following it with the pommel of her weapon. It sent him reeling back a few steps and spitting blood. "You've turned out well. I'm pleased."

"Good for you." Adrian recovered in time to block a decapitating swing and retaliated with a burst of magic that shoved her back a yard and his furious downward slash sent one of her blades spiraling away. "But I certainly don't need praise from the likes of you. No matter what you say, you're no mother at all."

She seemed unperturbed by the loss of her weapon as they fought, but seemed content to block and defend herself rather than go on the attack. "I never wanted to be one. I didn't want a child. I wanted a subject."

"What did you say!" Adrian side-stepped a blow, deflecting with his blade and then dropping it. Grabbing her sword wrist, he wrenched it aside and back, breaking it and prompting a cry of pain from Runoa. Using the broken arm as leverage, he started yank her into a lock...only for Order's fist to slam the side of his face and sent him tumbling end over end.

"Thank you, Order." Runoa straightened and despite the pain her broken arm was giving her, stood confidently with a smirk on her face. "You heard me. You are my subject for an experiment that has been a long, long time in the making."

"So what?" Adrian got to his feet and flung a fireball at her, only for Order to leap in and swat the thing aside with contempt. "Whatever my origins, I choose who I am!"

"Except that you didn't." She chuckled softly. "Everything that happened to you before you become Librarian was my doing to get you to turn out how I wanted."

"Before I became..." He growled and clenched his fists. "What do you know about my past!"

A delicate eyebrow was lifted. "You mean...you don't remember?" Her chuckle became a laugh. "Marvelous!"

"I don't see what you're laughing about." His eyes narrowed. "If I don't remember it, then it doesn't affect me, does it? Meaning whatever you were trying to do failed!"

"Are you so sure about that, hmmmm?" She raised an questioning eyebrow at him. "For all you know, that's how I wanted it...and that everything you do and have done plays into my hand. Forever my puppet, my plaything and there's not a thing you can do about it, child. You have been nothing more than my experiment since the moment you were born."

"You...!" Adrian flash-stepped at the pair, but Order's fist and the razor wind it generated caught him before he made it halfway. He tumbled back in a spray of blood.

"I do suppose it must hurt to learn your life is nothing at all. But the experiment isn't over, son, so do take some solace in the fact that you have worth in that regard." Runoa turned to leave. "Order, we're leaving. I've had my fill of fighting today. Any more and I might actually lose."

"You're...not...going anywhere!" Adrian got to his feet, his eyes blazing. "This ends right here, right now! You won't get near me or my friends ever again!"

"And just how are you doing to do that...?" Her head craned over her shoulder and then eyes widened as she saw the air around him grow denser and a pressure began to apply itself to her soul. "Another Word!"

Then something barked and Adrian screamed as a bullet blew out his kneecap, pitching him to that knee.

"What?" Runoa lifted her head to see Phoenixia kneeling with her sniper rifle raised and then was forced to jump back as a pair of bullets narrowly missed her feet, a third clipping her neck. "You again..."

Adrian coughed hard, body shuddering, but he began to push himself back to his feet. Violet energy began to spark around his body "I'll kill you!" He swayed...staggered...

Then a swirling rainbow set of lights opened in front of him and another round slammed into his shoulder blade and pitched him forwards into it.

TTTTTTT

Phoenixia collapsed from exhaustion as the portal opened in the air above the hall floor, spilling out the battered Librarian. "Bastard..."

He ignored her, however as he was already clambering back to his feet, eyes burning with rage.

Val winced at the blood-hot rage and bloodlust that was blazing off of him, as well the increasing intensity of the crackling energy. "We have to calm him down!"

"On it!" Michael and the Darkness leapt into action, tendrils wrapping around Adrian's limbs. But to their surprise, he simply yanked on them and reeled Michael in for a punch to the face that nearly dropped the Chief Agent like a sack of cement.

"He's half-dead...and he still fights like this?" Michael winced as the crackling energy around Adrian's form drove away the tentacles, but he caught the second punch and wrenched Adrian's arm around his back, pinning him to the wall. "Take a nap, bro!"

A snarl was his only response and Adrian slammed his head into Michael, freeing himself. As Michael staggered back, Adrian whirled and caught by him the throat with a growl.

"He doesn't recognize us! He's too focused on killing Runoa!"

"Adrian, calm down!" Valerie cried, attempting to take his arm. However, she was shoved backwards into Terrie's and Stacey's arms as soon as the Librarian felt contact. Michael struggled under the Librarian's iron grip. "Adrian, stop this! You know us!"

_"Adrian."_

Everyone, including the Librarian, froze on the spot.

The voice was not loud, barely a conversational tone. But it somehow commanded the attention of every single person present.

Monika stepped forward, blue eyes glinting.

"_Adrian_," she said in a voice that was both gentle and unbreakably strong, a voice that seemed to echo with the magnitude of the power it carried, "_You know who we are. We are not your enemies._"

Adrian stared at Monika, but he did not lose his crazed expression. Without releasing the Chief Agent, he turned toward the blonde.

Valerie darted out from her friends' hold and took Monika by the shoulders, extending her power as far as it would go.

"_You have allowed anger to cloud your mind. This is not who you are._" Monika felt an odd pressure building up within her, but ignored it. Instead, she took the feelings of calm and peace that Valerie was passing to her and projected all of it right at Adrian. "_The goal of this mission was to rescue Aster_," she said, "_and you have not yet completed your goal. Do not lose your focus, Librarian._"

"Don't lose my-" Adrian blinked as the red haze slowly broke down under the smothering wave of serenity. Michael twisted out of his grip, coughing harshly, but the Librarian didn't seem to notice.

"_Where is Aster, Adrian?_"

"But he... and then Runoa... I have to-"

"I left her wrapped in my coat," Adrian insisted. "She... I didn't... oh _man_..."

"Whoa! Take it easy buddy," Michael caught his friend as Adrian stumbled sideways. "She's safe. You're alright. So are we, for that matter."

"Oh god my head!" Monika fell to her knees, clutching her skull in pain. Terrie quickly rushed towards her and peered into one eye at a time.

"Backlash," she diagnosed grimly. She and Stacey helped Monika stand up while Danielle looked on worriedly. "Come on. You need rest."

TTTTTTT

Runoa watched as the Manta pulled away from the ruined mansion's edge. One powerful attack and she blow the entire Society out of the sky right here and now. The annoying irritants that they were gone in a flash.

But she made no move to do so. She needed them alive for the moment. Her plans depended on them and their battles with her, after all.

As the Manta executed a slow, hovering turn, she could see the boarding ramp was still down and standing on the ramp, holding onto a support strut, was a single figure. And even from this distance, she could feel the burning look she was getting from them.

She simply smiled back darkly. If the Society where the gears that drove her machinations, then this series events would have certainly provided enough grease to get them spinning faster than before. Barreling down a road that had no end save the one she wanted.

"My lady?" Order was standing a respectful distance behind her, but she knew that he had a look of irritation on his face. He was practical and probably wanted to eliminate the Society now. "What is our next move?"

"We're leaving..." She watched as even the Manta vanished through a plothole, a series of explosions began to rip through her base and then the mansion, sending gouts of flame into the air. The loss of all her research, technology and even whatever Usurped remained inside was nothing. Just another move in the game. "Things need to be attended to and it will be interesting to see what the Society's reaction will be after this..."

"We should remain on the offensive." The Sovereign's voice was firm. "Keep them unbalanced and on guard and we'll either kill them or break them."

"Oh, they will have a war, Order." She turned and began to walk away, a plothole swirling open in front of them. "But it will be on my terms...and when it is over, my grandest experiment will have changed the very nature of the universe itself and even my son will kneel at my feet..."

TTTTTT

The darkness was broken by faint dots of light that swelled and connected, forming into a vague, opaque view of blurry blobs and every movement was slow, sluggish and felt as if every square inch of his body weighed a hundred times what it did. It was only after a few bubbles drifted by, clearer than anything in his vision that Adrian realized where he was.

_I'm in a healing tank. _It had been ages since the Librarian had been in one; either his natural healing, Phoenixia's expertise surgery or the raw wash of healing magic that had patched his wounds and restored his life to him. The last time he had been in one, bacteria and nanites had ravaged his nervous system to the point where that it would have killed him to use magic or surgery.

Performing a blink that felt like each eyelid was a dozen pounds; the Librarian slowly twisted his head and tried to focus a bit more. The blobs resolved into blurry-edged objects-a table nearby, the monitoring station for the tank and a chair with a figure seated at it and leaning over what he supposed was a book.

A breath of recycled air told him he had a breathing mash strapped to his face and as an ear twitch, he chuckled a bit. "We have plenty of fresh air to pump in, yet we never seem to find time to make the switch."

_Only because you do not do it. _Phoenixia's voice was as clear as a bell, but he 'felt', rather than 'heard' it and surmised that she was sending vibrations through the mask rather than go to the effort to hook up a waterproof speaker.

"Well, it's not like anyone else uses this tank. Or at least, it was that way. Thankfully, we haven't had need of it yet..." He twisted his head a bit, trying to determine which room they were in, but finding nothing to set it apart from his original adjective of 'non-descript'. "Where are we...?"

_A small, out of the way room. The Healing Wing is rather full and after surgery, I didn't want to risk you healing natural__ly__. _The blob that was Phoenixia twisted a bit and apparently cast an eye at him. _And some conversations are meant to be private._

"And this conversation would be..."

_You know damn well what it's about, Adrian. Don't pull that kind of act with me._

"It was a battle and a chance to end the fighting sooner rather than later. You know what happens if we fail to take advantage of a chance like that."

_Not when you use a fucking Word of Power! You KNOW better than to even do that, Adrian! You could have killed not only Runoa, but me and Tash and everyone else in the Society!_

He bristled and reflexively drew himself up as best he could in his current condition. "Nothing else I was throwing at her was working! She's the most dangerous enemy we have at the moment and the sooner she's in the ground, the better!

_And are you willing to risk everything for that! You could have blown up the planet! Not to mention you certainly weren't thinking your moves through! You both were throwing around magic like punches in a bar brawl!_

"You saw what she did to Aster! What she was going to the others!"

_You lost your cool and everything else!_

"I may have overreacted, but anyone else would have done the same!

_Was it because you were upset or was it because it was Aster?_ Phoenixia rounded on him in her chair and despite not seeing her eyes; he could feel the heat of her look.

Adrian narrowed his eyes back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

_Bullshit. You've always been protective of her. And when you found like that, something inside you gave way, didn't it? _She stood and moved in front of his tank, folding her arms.

"What are you..."

_You're getting swallowed by the fight, Adrian. You aren't Adrian anymore, you're the Librarian, the hero, the fighter, the guardian. But you're not a man anymore. Just a position, a title. You came back from the dead not even twenty-four hours ago and you lead a mission into enemy territory and come back with a foot back in your grave! _Her voice became cooler, softer. _Aster was the last link to the man you were, the innocence..._

"You're talking out of turn. I am not-"

"_You never would have ordered her on the recon so soon if you weren't so focused on your fight. And had it been anyone else, you never would have tried to use a Word of Power."_

Rather than argue or accept the point, he dropped it. "Even if you are right, it's fine. This fight has no conclusive ending, there's always evil to fight. And always the need for soldiers. If I can take the roll of a hundred or a thousand and let them have their lives, then I will."

Her voice sharpened again. _Delude yourself however you like._

"How dare you! You know what I've done, what we've had to do and you should-"

_I DO FUCKING KNOW, YOU BASTARD! _The 'shout' would have blown Adrian off his feet had that been possible, but instead he felt his head pound harshly for a moment and his body ache deep in his bones. She couldn't have shocked him any better if she had struck him.

A few beats passed between the pair, Adrian silently trying to cope with the pain in his body and not showing it and Phoenixia trying to calm down – he could see her tugging at the braid or length of hair or whatever style she was in to keep her temper.

Finally, she found her composure and continued to speak, softly but with an undercurrent of steel that could have forged the sharpest sword. _I have known, walked and held you through the last thousand years. Time and again, you dive into the trenches and pull out miracle after miracle, victory and sacrifice. And every__time, you stem the tide, but only for a brief moment._

_And every victory, every war, every death pulls you farther and farther away from Adrian the person and more into Adrian the fighter, the hero, the sword. You don't see yourself as a person, but as a role. Hero, lover, teacher, guide, counsellor. You live in these momentary roles, but never weave them together._

"Sacrifices have to be made and if I can take that burden off of others, then-

_No! NO! NO NO! No more martyr! _She growled, stepping closer to the tank and staring straight at him. It wouldn't have been surprising had the tank fogged up from the heat of her glare.

_That's all you do...sacrifice and give and fight and fight some more. _Her fist clenched. _That's why__ you joined the Society, to be a soldier in another fight so you can learn a new threat and deal with it so they didn't have to. _She placed her palm against the glass and he knew her well enough that she longed to just hold him in her arms.

He was silent, though whether because he was formulating a response to her words or processing them or just trying to ignore them.

_Adrian...my lifegiver...my friend...my lover...my companion. You joined the battle with the Society...and for the first time in a long time, I saw the person inside you re-emerge...you were...happy, hopeful and loving...That scared you...I know it did. And so you went on more and more missions, trying to push him away again. Whether you feared losing your edge or your role or what, I don't know..._

Her hand wiped on a spot on the tank clean and she rested her forehead on it, violet eyes staring into him, flooding with emotions like a river overfilled with rain. _You died...whether you knew you couldn't stop them or the last gasp of Adrian the man just wanted the fight to stop...you died. And you should not have._ A few tears slid down her cheek. _Dear god, you shouldn't have..._

A long silence. "I...I...did...I don't...

_Don't talk. Please don't...I have to say this, love. You died and then you came back, but Adrian the person was still dead...the moment you were back, I knew it...I could see it in your step, taste it when I kissed you._

She wiped at her eyes and Adrian felt a small pang as he realized her arms were heavily wrapped in bandages. Even regeneration was no guarantee against a Word of Power.

_Adrian, you musn't carry on like this...you can't. Or it'll destroy me and Tash and so many others..._

"You can't expect me to put down my sword." His voice was unwavering and not even a black hole would budge that kind of resolve. "Never that."

_So find it a sheath. _She stroked the glass of the tank again softly. _Put it down, lover. You don't have to fight so hard anymore. You can't._

"I have to."

A hard frown. _I saw your fight with Runoa. You were going all out, but you weren't hammering away at her like you should have been against a god-class. You were fighting by proxy, keeping distance between you and her, avoiding damage and using magic to block far more than you needed. And you rarely use runes. Yet today, you were loaded with them._

"Runoa was Librarian too and longer than I have been. She knows more than I do. Any advantage I can get, I have to take."

Her eyes narrowed. _We both know it. We both knew it the moment you took your first breath after that crystal melted._

He scowled behind the mask, but kept his mouth shut. A childish belief that if he didn't speak the words, it would not be true and he could change it.

As always, she knew his mind like it was her own. The look she had on her face told him she knew, but instead of speaking it, she changed tactics. _What are you, Adrian?_

"I'm a hero. A Librarian. A sword. You know the answer to that." His voice was rough and irritated. She had obviously hit a nerve with it. But he refused to say what they both knew. He wasn't ready to admit it to himself.

_Do you remember why you become a hero? And if you find the task so distasteful and heartbreaking, why do you still do it?  
_

"That's easy. I-" He stopped talking, no words forming form to speak. A long silence filled the air as he realized he didn't have an answer to those questions.

_I thought so. _She nodded slowly in understanding. _You don't know anymore...you aren't acting out of a reason, but out of habit. And without that reason, you can't win against your enemies, let alone Runoa or a Sovereign. __You can't fight on the front lines like you once did. It would be suicide._

"And yet, I have to! I was the only one able to stand up to her before and the only one who comes close to her, let alone her Sovereigns! And she's my flippin' mother! If I don't..." He drifted off, obviously unhappy with his current train of thought.

_Stop. That kind of thinking is what killed you in the first place. Stop thinking like a sword and start thinking like the man holding the sword. _Her voice was firm and warm. _The Society has grown in the months you were dead. They're stronger now._

"Not strong enough."

_Then train them. Teach them. You have everything you'll need at your disposal. Make them stronger. And learn to trust them._

"..."

A caress he swore he could feel on his cheek despite the glass and fluid in the way. _They won't die. Not as long as we live, they won't._

"...I'm scared."

_So we all are. But you're also Adrian. And the Adrian I know takes fear out for lunch, lifts it's wallet, poisons it with drinks and then makes it pay for the tab 'fore it croaks"_

"...so what's that make you?"

_I'm the sentient naughty computer program who's going to kick your ass after your fiancé burns your coats to ash._

"Fiancé?" Despite the muffled, filtered quality to his voice, the chuckling incredulity was still audible.

_Yes, fiancé. You just tried to die on her again. And I'm pretty sure Death would have not only had her knocking on his door to get you back, but his whole house in flames. _She tucked a strand of hair behind an ear and despite the blurriness of her smile, gained a posture of smugness. _Besides, you were drugged. It was easy to hand you a ring, point you in Tash's direction and 'return' it to her._

"...I hate you. So much."

_No, no you don't. So relax and rest, Adrian. We have a lot of work to do_

"Do you think she's right...? About being my mother? And me not knowing who I really am?"

A long pause, but then she gave him a genuine smile. _You don't know who you are, lover, but that's only because you haven't taken the time to look in the mirror in a long, long time. You should do so. It does wonders for self-image._

A snort. "I imagine you've had a lot of practice with that since you've got a physical body. So gotten any babies yet?"

_When you got it, flaunt it. And for that cheap shot at my pride and lack of contraception, I'm going to make you hurt._

"What are you...?" He blinked as he saw the motions that told him she was shedding her clothes and then sauntering away after blowing him a kiss.

Then his body reacted and his kitty ears flapped as hard as they could under the water as he realized that he had no sense of touch in the tank and there were apparently stitches in that area of his body. "Son of a bitch! You tease!"

A few giggles echoed. _No one ever said I played fair._

"When I get out of here, I'm going to-"

_Threaten me and I'll shake at you._

The Librarian promptly clamped his jaw shut and gave a small hiss, the wheels in his head turning furiously as he plotted his vengeance.

Ten minutes later, Tash poked her head into the chamber and wonder why the tank was leaking steam. "Ooohhh...he over-worked his brain again."

TTTTTTTT

_A/N: __Finally, this beast of a fic__ is done. Nearly a year after it__s first publica__tion. But it's done and now I__'m going to go crawl into bed for the next while as my many wonderful partners in this fic take the wheel and drive the car for awhile. Expects epicness, but crack, too. Lots of crack._

_Many thanks to all who helped me with this again._

_Later Dayz,_

_Master of the Library_


End file.
